Sin's Shadow
by Grim Deathly
Summary: Hai guys Grim is in and- HEY YOU DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM THIS STORY READ IT! Anyway this story follows the cannon as much as I can but it features my three ocs: Grim, Scurge, and Crysis. They are team Sin's Shadow and they smite sin from it's own shadow. I do not own fairy tail or otherwise said OCs. Accepting OCs and cover art.
1. Introductions or Lucy is too nosy

Hai Grim here with my new fanfic about fairy tail. It features my three oc members Grim, Scurge, and Crysis. Watch as the team Sin's shadow muscles their way through all Fiore and more has to throw at them.

It was a normal day in FairyTail... Well at least FairyTail normal. The story begins just after Lullaby was defeated and the guild was in high spirits (other than the master who was still writing apologies.) and the guild was already in the middle of a brawl.

"SHUT UP ICE-PRICK!" Shouted Natsu.

"WHAT WAS THAT LIZARD BOY?" Gray screamed back. Both teens then were sweeper away into a ball of punches kicks and other forms of fighting.

"Ahhhhhhh... Why can't this guild ever be quiet?" Moaned Lucy to herself with her head on the bar table. Suddenly Loke was thrown past her and smashed out the wall. He staggered up and walked off somewhere.

"IF YOUR A MAN FIGHT ME!" Yelled Elfman

"SHUT UP" yelled Natsu while using Elfman's face as a springboard to get back at Gray.

"Erza can you please stop this fight it's so loud I can't even complain about my rent." Moaned Lucy to the girl beside her.

"Not now I'm eating my cake" said Erza with an expression of pure delight on her face. She took a bite out of her cake and she looked as if she had just entered heaven. Suddenly Loke slammed open the doors of the guild and yelled.

"Guys your not going to believe this but Grim and his team have returned early!" Just as Loke finished somebody kicked him into the guild from behind and he flew and hit Elfman in the face.

"YO FAIRY TAIL WE'RE HOME!" Cried out someone silhouetted in the doorway. Three people stood in the doorway. They all stepped forward so everyone could see them. They were incredibly imposing, all of them. Although the one in the middle was the most amazing. He had a large mane of salmon hair like Natsu (think Minato's hair from Naruto but pink.) and he was wearing a large coat the was opened in the center showing off his muscles. (He had no shirt) he had normal black slacks for pants but his greatest feature was his smile, it expanded over most of his face showing off his fang-like teeth but instead of looking menacing he just looked kind and very very happy. To his left was a man with raven black hair that was spiky and hung down the sides of his face curling towards his neck. He also had a trench coat but at the waist it was cut into tendrils. He wore simple dark blue jeans and a grey shirt. On the far right was a man who's features were still hard to see he had a large black cloak on even though it was the middle of the day in summer. All that could be determined from him was the spiky red hair that was poking out of his hood and his canine-like teeth.

"Which one is Grim?." Asked Lucy.

"The one in the middle." Replied A RANDOM GUILD MEMBER. The three newcomers had started going through the guild talking to the different members and learning the latest gossip but the one with pink hair didn't get far before another equally pink haired man interrupted his gossiping.

"GRIM! FIGHT ME!" Yelled Natsu  
"NATSU! KICK TO THE FACE!" Yelled Grim who oddly did not move.

"What?" Said Natsu confused before suddenly having Grim's foot implanted in his face. Natsu was smashed into Elfman who was currently talking to the cloaked man with red hair. The man in the cloak got up from under Elfman and proceeded to punch Grim multiple times. The guild was now in an all out brawl.

"Wow! I didn't even see Grim move!" Exclaimed Lucy in amazement

"Yes that particular trio of people is probably the most amazing out of all the guild." Said Erza still eating her cake. She then lifted her plate up and stepped out of the way of the man with raven hair as the red haired man slid him up the bar table. Lucy did not see this coming and was crushed by head.

"Ouch..." Said Lucy with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Er... sorry." said the man standing up and helping Lucy get back up.

"It's okay. I should be used to it by now anyways." Said Lucy dusting herself off.

"Hmm... You don't look familiar... Are you a new guild member? Asked the man.  
"Yes my name is Lucy what's yours?" Asked Lucy.

"Well I'm Crysis Dethstroke I'm part of team Sin's Shadow.

"Sin's Shadow?" Asked Lucy confused.

"Yeah, I'm with those two idiots over there." Said Crysis pointing at the Grim and the redhead. Who's hood had slipped and displayed the massive mane of red hair the same shade as Erza's that even down just below his shoulders.

"So there's Grim, you, and... Who's he? Asked Lucy trying to get their names sorted.

" Oh Mr. Red over there is Scurge Armageddon. Whispers: don't make him angry he's over reactive.

"Okay... So what kind of magic do you use?" Questioned Lucy.

"What? Oh I' a dragon slayer. And not just any old dragon slayer I'm the Glacial Dragon Slayer."

Replied Crysis. "Also have a Great skill with making special Lacrimas so I have a single requip lacrima that allows me to call my magic focusing sword to me.

"WOW I THOUGHT NATSU WAS THE ONLY ONE." shouted Lucy

"Oh, well you realize that Scurge is a dragon slayer too right?" Said Crysis sweat dropping at Lucy's over excitement 'and I thought Scurge was bad.'

"Woah. Talk about a strong team... Wait what kind of dragon slayer is Scurge?" Asked Lucy Thoughtfully.

"Well he's a slayer in it's own rank. He is the Force Dragon Slayer he can simply eat all forms of pure magic. For example he can suck the magic out of lacrima or out of fire mages fire. He can even eat magic bullets." Explained Crysis

"Wow and I thought my team was powerful..." Mumbled Lucy.

"Yeah not to mention his other power and Grim's powers." Said Crysis mostly to himself while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait what else can Scurge do?" Asked Lucy amazed that there was more to this already impossibly powerful team.

"Well on top of dragon slaying he uses Matter Make which he can use to make any inanimate object and he can than continue to change the physical properties of that object such as density and sharpness." Explained Crysis again.

"At this point I don't think I want to know but what kind of dragon slayer is Grim?" Asked Lucy fearful of what new dragon slayer she was going to be introduced to.

"Well... The thing is that he is not a dragon slayer." Said Crysis shuddering at the thought of Grim as a dragon slayer.

"Wait then what does he use for magic?" Asked Lucy still scared of the answer but confused that Grim is not a dragon slayer but he was obviously the leader.

"Well why don't you ask him yourself?" Said Crysis tired of answering questions " now I'm going to go and say hello to my girlfriend if you don't mind."

"Wait Girlfriend?" Said Lucy surprised that Crysis had one.

"Yeah unfortunately I'm taken oh well guess you'll have to do with Natsu over there." Said Crysis laughing at Lucy's face.

"Yo Mira are you there?" Asked Crysis turning to the bar.

"Hi honey how was work?" Said Mira bringing over a strange misty drink.

"Oh you know the works, beat up some thugs, killed some demons, broke some buildings the usual." Answered Crysis taking a drink from the glass. Suddenly a shout was heard.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yelled Grim as he was thrown over the bar table by Elfman.  
"Hello? Grim are you Dead?" Questioned Crysis leaning over the table

"I'm up!" Shouted Grim head butting Crysis so hard it was an instant K.O. "OH NO MY DEAR OLD FRIEND HOW CAN I- oh hi there who are you?"

"I'm Lucy..." Said Lucy sweat dropping at the mans change of emotion.

"Oh hi Lucy I'm Grim." Said Grim kicking Crysis on the growing pile of unconscious people.

"Er... What about Crysis?" Asked Lucy pointing towards the unconscious Crysis  
"I'm sure he'll be fine... Probably." Said Grim a little bit uncertain.  
"So any way he said that you would tell me what your powers are." Said Lucy  
"Who?"  
"Crysis."  
"Sorry but you'll have to wait till the tradition to see my powers." Said Grim smirking

"Wait... What tradition?" Questioned Lucy

"Well it's a tradition for newbies to go on at least one mission with team Sin's Shadow." He replied still smirking.

"So do you guys have any relatives?" Asked Lucy.

"Wow you do ask a lot of questions. But yes we do have relatives, all of them are in the guild or dead but the second part is not important. Okay so... Let's start with Crysis, he has a younger brother, I think you know him; his name is Gray Fullbuster."

"Ehhhhh! I didn't know Gray had a brother!" Exclaimed Lucy surprised.

"Yeah and Scurge has a sister you know too." Said Grim now bored of the conversation.

"Wait you don't mean..." Murmured Lucy looking at Scurge with his wild scarlet hair to Erza.

"Yep, Erza Scarlet, little sister to Scurge Armageddon." Said Grim now preparing to leave and get back to the fight.

"Wait who are you related to." Questioned Lucy wanting this last bit of info.

"Well how about this you take a wild guess I have one of his most discriminating features already." Yawned Grim now very bored of the conversation.

"Wait... No not another... Just one idiot was enough..." Mumbled Lucy

"Yes that's right BEHOLD (now standing on the mound of unconscious.) I AM GRIM DRAGNEEL LORD RULER OF ALL SEXYNESS AND BADASSERY!" Shouted well you know who.

Well guys that's it for now, see you next time on Sin's Shadow with THE TRADITION.

R&R plz


	2. Tradation begins

Hai guys Grim here welcome to another chapter of Sin's Shadow in this chapter Lucy is forced to go on a mission with the team and she discovers Grim's powers and more. may take more than one chapter.

"Ahahahhahahahahahahahaha!" Shouted Grim "looks like I win this fight!" He looked very happy standing on top of Elfman who was the top person of the mound of unconscious people.  
"Team Sin's Shadow! Front and center now!" Shouted a new voice- Makarov  
"Yes sir!" Yelled all of the team, Scurge and Crysis miraculously awake. Grim was holding his fingers at his brow in some sort of salute and he was trying to maintain a serious expression but was failing miserably. Crysis was glaring at Grim (probably because of the head but from earlier.) but Grim was not paying attention as focused as he was on his salute. Scurge was simply bored.  
Pov: Makarov  
"Well then, did you complete the ten year mission?" I asked of the fine trio of young men before me.  
"Yes we scouted out the Dread Mountains and killed the giant boar that had been attacking travelers on the Great Highway." Stated Grim who had taken on a more serious look about him... And no he did not just succeed in his attempt at a salute. Grim always took on a more serious look when reporting about the missions he had completed. I grinned at the rapidly growing team that stood before me. They were shaping up to be quite the trio of mages. 'Hmm I'll have to watch out they could become wizard saints soon and may even surpass me.' I thought to myself.  
"Well now that's done and over with I suppose you'll be taking Lucy on your special traditionary mission?" I asked grinning at what the new member's reactions might be when she sees the team actually fight monsters. "Yeah." Said Grim "we even already know the mission we'll go on in a few days." A wide grin split his face "she'll get to see our... Unique? Fighting style." His eyes were sparkling... 'Uh oh. That poor girl.'  
"Well are we done hear? Asked Scurge "I see a keg of beer down there with my on it so..."  
"Yes you can go."'I said chuckling at the dragon slayer's drinking habits.  
Pov: Scurge  
"Well then bye." I said as I dived off the top of the stairs and landed on the bar. "Yo! Mira! What's a fella gotta do to get a good drink around here?" I shouted  
"You know full well that you serve yourself anyways so just use your magic for it!" She shouted back.  
"Fine! Jeez is it a bad thing for a guy to want to want a hot busty babe to serve him? hmf." I mumbled to myself raising my hand and materializing a foaming cup of nice, warm, delicious, I DRINK NOW! I started to chug the eternally replenishing mug of beer when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I put down the mug and turned to some blonde chick... Lucy her name was?  
"What do you want?" I mumbled  
"Er... Well... You see... Well..." She stumbled  
"Come on out with it!" I said starting to get ticked off at the girl who evidently needed to learn how to talk.  
"Er... Well I was wondering if you were the traveling Sage Master?" She was finally able to say.  
"Congrats! You managed to graduate from the academy of being able to talk!" I said shaking her hand vigorously. "And yes I am the Traveling Sage. What do want?" I answered her previously asked question.  
"Oh well I'm a member of the... Er... Mumble, mumble." She said.  
"Sorry what?" I asked confused.  
"Well... I... Um I'm part of the Sage Fan club and I would like to know about your powers and if the rumors about you are true." She finally managed to stutter out.  
"Wait, there are rumors about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Though they can't all be true. I mean it's not possible you created a mountain to annoy Grim who was tired from walking right?" Laughed Lucy at the idea of a new mountain being made for such a ridiculous reason.  
"Well to be fair he was getting on my nerves with his complaints. I stated thinking back to the day. God Grim could get annoying with laziness.  
"WHAT! YOU REALLY MADE A MOUNTAIN!" Exclaimed Lucy  
"Ouch! No need to yell!" I yelled back at her. "Well I gotta go and get stuff from my house see ya in a few days Luce." I said as I marched out the door.  
Time skip: a few days Pov: Normal

It was a few days after team Sin's Shadow had returned from their mission and Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking a smoothie.  
"Mmm... Mira this is really good and the guild is nice and quiet..." Mumbled Lucy.  
"Yeah, give it 3...2..1-" Right on que the team kicked open the doors and rushed to the job requests.  
"HOW ABOUT THIS ONE! THERE ARE SOME BANDITS WHO NEED THEIR BUNS HANDED TO THEM!" Shouted Grim  
"NO WAIT SOME PEOPLE FOUND RUINS AND NEED HELP EXCAVATING!" Shouted Scurge  
"AHA LET'S KILL SOME MONSTERS! A CLAN IS ANNOYING A VILLAGE AND THEY SAY A DEMON IS IN THE LEAD!" Yelled Crysis "yeah!" Yelled the trio deciding on Crysis's job selection.  
Lucy had a large sweat drop. " Are they always like this?" She asked Mira.  
"Yeah... Good luck." Said Mira.  
"Wait with what?" Questioned Lucy confused now.  
"Well today you go on a mission with them... Ah i remember when I went on a mission with them... As I said good luck." Said Mira  
"WAIT WHY DO I HAVE TO GO ON A MISSION WITH THAT BUNCH OF IDIOTS!?" Shouted Lucy before turning red when she realized the group in question was looking at her "Umm.." She started to mumble and apology when Grim shouted striking a heroic pose.  
"TEAM IDIOT AWAY!"  
"YEAH!," yelled the others while Grim ran and scooped up Lucy and draped her over his shoulder and ran out the guild.  
"HEY LET GO OF ME I AM NOT A SACK." Lucy cried out incredibly embarrassed as the team hurtled out of magnolia towards the train station.  
"What's wrong blonde? Don't like the view from back there? The view is nice on this end." Chuckled Grim as he patted her butt.  
"AHHH SEXUAL HARASSMENT," shouted Lucy punching Grim's back and kicking him.  
"Ow! Okay, okay I'll put you down." He said massaging his stomach. Dang she could KICK.  
"Okay you are forgiven." Said Lucy happy she was walking. And not being carried off. "What mission are we going on anyway?" She asked  
"Well we decided to do something easy so for 900'000 jewels we get to fight a whole clan of monsters." Said Crysis holding a paper in his hand.  
"Sir's are you going to board the train or not?" Said the conductor  
"SHIT! WE HAVE TO GET ON THAT DEATHTRAP!" Yelled Crysis and Scurge  
"Yep!" Said Grim far too happily  
"Why don't they like trains?" Asked Lucy  
"Extreme motion sickness" answered Grim as they took sets in a booth  
"Aww...Man this sucks..." Moaned Scurge.  
"I-I sec-second that... urk... motion." Agreed Crysis nearly vomiting on Grim  
"Ahahahahah! You guys look ridiculous!" Laughed Grim at the two slayers conditions. "Wait, I heard of technique that helps with motion sickness..." Said Grim.  
"DO IT!" Yelled the slayers. As Grim reached over to the both of them grabbed their heads and... BAM! He smashed their heads together knocking them out instantly.  
"Hey!" Cried Lucy "you could have hurt them! They may be dead now!"  
"Naw," said Grim still smiling." They've gone through worse on missions before, besides the ride is much easier like this."  
"What happens on your missions?" Asked Lucy fearful of the answer  
"Well I can tell you what's happened to me." Said Grim holding out his hand and conting a finger for every thing that has happened to him. "I've been stabbed, smashed, neck broken, back broken, nose broken, ankle broken, jaw broken, arm chopped off, don't ask how I got it back even I don't know, oh and I've been stepped on by a giant before. But that's just a sample of what I go through." Lucy looked at Grim in shock at what he has been through.  
"HOW THE HELL AM I EVEN TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW! BY ALL MEANS OF LOGIC AND PHYSICS YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Yelled Lucy and all the passengers on the train looked at the group of people. A moment of silence while Lucy was getting redder and redder and then...  
"LOOK! IT'S TEAM SIN'S SHADOW! ON THE SAME TEAM AS US!" Shouted a girl and the grouped of girls she was in swooned with hearts in their eyes and one even fainted.  
"Shit..." Mumbled Grim  
"What? These people are obviously fans. Don't you like them?" Asked Lucy.  
"Well... I don't mind having fans but these teen girls can get a little excited at times..." Said Grim and he was proven when a girl jumped on Scurge and stole a kiss from him as her friends took a picture.  
"THIS IS GOING ON SORCERER WEEKLY!" Shouted the girl with the magic camera.  
"GRIM! HAVE MY BABY! AND SIGN MY BOOBS!" Shouted another teenager.  
"OH HELL NO! THAT'S IT LUCY PREPARE FOR EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" Shouted Grim  
"EH!?" Shouted Lucy as Grim grabbed her and his team and the all of the train was torn open and Grim... jumps... Out of... The moving train... Which was on a small bridge... Over a canyon... Well shit...  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Come on Lucy yell with me! Weeeeeeeee." Yelled Grim as he sailed through the air  
"AHHHHHHHHH! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Screamed Lucy  
"I don't think your as fun as Natsu when I take him on our missions." Said Grim calmly as they were still falling through the air. " hmmm... Well I guess I should call my friend then. YO, GEKIDO YOU CAN COME NOW!" He shouted and just before they hit the ground the area was covered in shadow and they were suddenly flying out of the canyon they were falling into and they soon landed on the ground perfectly safe and sound.  
"Wait we aren't dead?" Asked Lucy  
"No Grim woke me from my sleep and I managed to save you just in the nick of time." Said a deep gravelly voice. Lucy turned and was shocked that she saw a large humanoid cat with massive wings. The cat had a dark purple fur and crisscross white lines running down it's chest to it's stomach. But the pattern was interrupted by a large scare with cracks leading off from it on his stomach. "Hello my name is Gekido, I am Grim's partner for when he needs to fly for a fight." Said the large feline  
"Okay nice to meet you Gekido." Said Lucy  
"Likewise. Grim what is the mission for today?"  
"Well, we are going to Bartabos because there have been monsters tormenting the village." Replied Grim  
"Well then let's get going, TEMPEST SPEED!" Yelled Gekido. Picking up all the group and setting off at breakneck speeds towards Lucy's first and maybe last mission with team Sin's Shadow.

Well that's all I have for now see you guys next time on sin's shadow.

P.s. Looking for cover art pm me if your interested.

R&R plz


	3. The Job

Hallo again readers Grim is in with this new chapter and I believe that this chapter will be far more interesting than the last. In the last chapter Grim, Crysis, Scurge, and Lucy were all falling out of a train toward their doom until Grim's cat named Gekido saved them from the fall. OPEN GATE OF THE AUTHOR: CHAPTER THREE.

"TEMPEST SPEED!" Shouted Gekido as he hurtled at breakneck speed in the air while carrying the team plus Lucy.

They soon reached they city that was being attacked by monsters. (Forgot name :p)

As Gekido began to slow down they got a good look at the city below them. The city was big enough not so big as magnolia but enough to be profitable.

"Guys..." Said Gekido

"Yah?" Asked Grim

"My larger form just ran out..." Gekido's form let out a puff of smoke and he shrunk down to happy's size.

"Damn... Lucy... BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Grim shouted as Gekido's strength gave out from exhaustion and his new small size.

They all plummeted towards the ground but before Lucy hit the ground some force seemed to slow her down but only her and she saw the rest plummet before her into the ground. Both Scurge and Crysis just slammed into the ground but Grim... Dafuq? Grim seemed to bounce? He hit the ground bounced up in an odd heroic pose went down, came up in a meditating position, went down again, came up dancing the jig before falling a last time and grinding across the ground with his legs in the air causing a new hill to be formed.

"Grim! Are you okay?" Called out Lucy standing next to two battered and bruised dragon slayers.

"Mmf urk gurtl." Said Grim with his face still implanted in the ground with his legs in the air.

"What?" Called out Lucy again

"I'm okay." Said grim when he stood up but his face looked like someone had twisted it around so his mouth was up above his eyes

"You don't look okay!" Screamed Lucy pointing at his face

"Huh?" Grim pulled out a requip lacrima and summoned a mirror "OH GOD MY HANDSOME FACE SHIT! GIVE ME A SEC!" He took in a deep breath and shouted: "BODY FOCUS: REGENERATION 20%" After he said this his face slowly formed back to normal after a soft golden glow lit his face.

"What kind of magic was that?" Asked Lucy

"It's magic I invented, it's called Body Focus, it allows me to increase my natural abilities, regeneration allowed me to get my arm back that one time I was telling you about.

"Cool. Hey look they're waking up!" Said Lucy as Scurge and Crysis woke up.

Crysis instantly jumped up striking a karate pose and lifting his leg in the air.

"Huh? Where are we?" asked Scurge while still on the ground

"Oh there you guys are I was wondering where you went." Said a voice

"Oh hi Gekido I was wondering when you would turn up." Said Grim waving at the cat as he landed on Grim's shoulder.

"YO I ASKED WHERE WE WERE!" Shouted Scurge

"WE ARE OUTSIDE THE CITY IDIOT MAYBE YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION WHEN GEKIDO IS KIND ENOUGH TO CARRY YOU!" Shouted Grim

"But... You knocked them out..." Said both Lucy and Gekido mostly to themselves

"Oh..." Said Scurge "WELL WE HAVE A MISION TO GO TO! THIS WAY BLONDIE, PINKY, COLD FEET, AND FLYING FELINE! LAST ONE GETS TO PAY FOR LUNCH!" He started to rush off towards the city

"HEY WAIT FOR US" shouted the rest chasing him.

(At the city later)

"OKAY! NOW WHERE TO!" Shouted Crysis

"FIRST WE GO TO THE BIG MANSION ON THAT HILL" Shouted Scurge

"HOKAY!" Yelled the team running straight up a cliff edge... Wait what?

"HOW?" Yelled Lucy

"Here, Lucy is it? I'll carry you up to the top." Said Gekido grabbing Lucy with his tail and flying up the mountain.

They were up the mountain and they saw the team sitting on a patio with a man who had a pumpkin for a head. (For lolz)

"... And these monsters need to be stopped, they destroy the city all the time but no one has been able to defeat the demon that leads them." The pumpkin man was saying. At the mention of a demon Grim's face split into a massive grin and his eyes seemed to lose all of his sanity.

"Well then we should go defeat all of the monsters and kill the demon." Said Scurge while pulling the others away.

"Well time to go down to the cave in front of the city and beat up the monsters." Said Grim "let's take a shortcut" he said as he casually walked off the cliff edge. "BODY FOCUS: RESISTANCE: 30%" Grim's body was lit with a silvery light he hit the ground below and the cement below him cracked as he simply walked off unphased.

"Why did he get so serious?" Asked Lucy

"Grim always get's like that when demons are involved." Said Crysis with a sad look on his face

"Yeah, just last year he massacred an army of Demons because they had captured the women he loves." Said Scurge also with a sad face.

"Wow his magic must be powerful..." Said Lucy

"Well actually they put a magic absorbing collar on him so he had little magic to use in the fight." Said Crysis

"WHAT? how did he fight?"

"With a broken butter knife." Said Gekido

"HOW?"

"They really made a mistake later when they threatened the women's life to try and stop him." Said Scurge

"What did he do?" Asked Lucy

"Well he started to put out so much magic that the magic absorption collar on his neck broke into pieces and he shattered the castle that the demons were hiding in." Said Gekido

"Wow, he is so powerful..." Said Lucy

"Yeah... I really am." Said Grim... Wait what? Again.

"Huh?" Said Lucy jumping back from Grim who had snuck up on her.

"I said I really am powerful. But enough of that, we need to go fight some monsters soon."

(At a cave...)

"This is where the pumpkin man said the monsters come from." Said Scurge

"What kind of monsters are in there? She says" said Horolugium (spelling?) who had Lucy inside him

"Many kinds. We all say." Said the rest of the group

"Hey guys, look, what's that?" Said Grim just as Horolugium disappeared.

There was and mushroom sticking up out of the ground of the cave and it was giving off a soft glow.

"Nice, it's a Mushroom Mimic." Said Crysis as Grim neared the shroom.

"Hmm... HIYAH!" Yelled Grim as he punched the mushroom into the ground.

There was suddenly a loud screech and the cave wall in front of them was covered in red glowing dots... Eyes...

"DAMNIT GRIM, EVERY TIME!?" Yelled Scurge pulling the team out of the cave with him.

"What can I say? I wanted to punch it."

"AAAAAAAAA! THEY'RE CHASING US!" Screamed Lucy terrified of the monsters that were flowing out of the cave.

"Hmmm... ROAR OF THE GLACIAL DRAGON!" Shouted Crysis as a column of ice and wind blasted out of his mouth and hit an emerging cyclops in the stomach sending him flying off into a mountain.

"Body focus: strength: 10%"yelled Grim glowing red and lifting his fist up as a seven headed wolf sprinted towards them "TITANIUM SMASH!" He grout his fist down on the wolf's spine smashing it into paste.

"OBLITERATING FIST OF THE FORCE DRAGON!" Shouted Scurge and swung his fist into a fire drake. Scourges fist had a strong magic aura (imagine whatever) and it blasted off his fist and carried with the fire drake into the air before exploding.

'Woah, these guys are on a whole new level than me... Even Natsu can't destroy monsters that quick.' Trout Lucy to herself while taking shelter behind a boulder.

"Jeez... We need a real challenge. This is too boring." Said Scurge

"Watch out! Earth Golem coming at you!" Yelled Crysis pointing at a massive creature made of earth that was barreling towards Grim.

"Yawn this is soooooo boring..." Said Grim while demolishing the Golem with what seemed to be just a glance. " I think I'll just take a nap..." Grim pummeled a rock until it was a bed shape and laid down on it and closed his eyes.

Just then, a massive roar was heard and a massive black Wyvern flew out our the air and swooped down on Grim catching him in his jaws and flying off with him.

"Oh no! Guys Grim was just taken!" Shouted Lucy

"Oh no! That poor Wyvern... He disturbed Grim's nap!" Yelled Gekido who was back in his big form and punching an ogre.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A NICE DREAM YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Grim from somewhere...The sky maybe?

Suddenly a massive shadow fell over the area and Lucy could hear Grim's shout:

"BODY FOCUS:WEIGHT: 60%!" Shouted Grim while landing on the poor Wyvern and sending it flying down into the ground and crushing it beneath his new weight.

"Well... That was fun" said Grim standing on the remains of the Wyvern.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT? WE NEARLY DIED FROM THAT WYVERN!" Yelled Scurge with a tick mark showing on his head.

There were floating question marks around Grim's head.

"Wait, you guys are still fighting? Man I'm hungry let's just finish this up... Magic force: Mark 1: Smash!" Said Grim throwing out his hands and slamming his hands on the ground. Within a second after Grim did this all the monsters fell to their knees as if an incredible weight had been out on their shoulders.

"Now then... You will take me to your leader." Said Grim pointing at a draconian with a twisted axe that he was struggling to hold from the pressure of Grim's magic.

"Y-Yes sir..." Said the creature leading them back into the cave where a large opening had been uncovered from the monsters moving away.

In the new area was a large circular chamber with a throne at the far end. Sitting in the throne was what appeared to be a black suite of armor. (Think daedric armor of skyrim)

The armored figure looked up at the approaching team and chuckled.

"So... You are the one who has defeated my men?" Asked the Demon

"Yes and now we are going to kill you and get paid." Said Scurge

"So you are wizards then? Ha! Your magic won't help you here, this room is lined with magic deadening runes for such an occasion... I fear that you will not be getting out of here alive. I am the great demon Korekuta, none have ever defeated me."

"Hmm... Magic deadening you say... Great demon as well... Well dang looks like we need to, run guys... FUCK NO YOUR GONNA DIE DEMON!" Yelled Grim

"Try and fight me if you dare mortal!" Yelled Korekuta back at Grim  
At this moment in time Lucy had hidden behind a rock in order to let the masters work.

"Fine I'll fight you then." Said Scurge before slapping his fist into his had and yelling: "MATTER MAKE: BATTLE AXE" a massive double edged axe appeared from Scurge's hand in a flash of green light.

"What was that about magic deadening?" Scurge said while he gave off a demonic smile that probably even scared the demon.

"HOW DID YOU BREAK THE RUNES?" Yelled the Demon while dodging a massive swing from the axe

"Nothing can stop us from destroying sin where it is found." Said Scurge

"We will follow sin" said Grim holding his fist out towards the demon as Scurge swung the axe again taking a chunk of Korekuta's armor off

"We will fight sin" said Crysis also holding out his fist

"WE SHALL SMITE SIN FROM IT'S OWN SHADOW!" Yelled Scurge coming from behind Korekuta and smashing his axe down on the demons back causing the demon incredible pain.

"AHHHH! YOU WILL PAY! Demonic Blast!" He yelled aiming an open palm towards Scurge and firing a black swath of energy at him.

Scurge just opened his fist and sliced the energy away easily before head butting Korekuta, killing him instantly.

"Well that was fun... Now let's get our money and get some food!" Said Grim walking out of the cave.

"Lucy you can come out now." Said Crysis lifting up the rock she was hiding behind.

"Eep! Don't scare me like that." She said hitting him in the head.

"Come on it's time to eat."

The team went back to the town collected the bounty but Lucy got all the money because none of team Sin's Shadow could figure out how to split the money up. They then went to an all you can eat buffet where the cooks were given a challenge and the owners were nearly put out of business thanks to Grim's appetite.

Well guys see you next time on Sin's Shadow

Ps still need cover art I want to have a picture of the team with the fairy tail symbol behind them but I am not an artist.

R&R Grim is out.


	4. Fainting Knights and Training

GRIM HAS RETURNED FOR ANOTHER STORY! IT IS TIME FOR TEAM SIN'S SHADOW TO RETURN TO THE GUILD AND OTHER SHIT.  
Looking for cover art  
Looking for suggestions  
Hello  
HI!

xxxx

The team had finished up the mission but due to collateral damage the reward was reduced to 70,000 jewel. Since none of team Sin's Shadow couldn't figure out how to divide it by four they gave it all to Lucy. The five of them had just made it back to magnolia and Gekido flew off to find Happy, the two of them were great friends who had bonded with each other easily swing as they were both talking and flying cats. Grim had run off to find a certain Mage he was in love with... Crysis went to find Gray in order to train. Scurge just went to the guild to have a drink with Cana. Lucy also went to the guild to see Levy.

xxxx  
At the guild

In the guild Lucy looked for Levy but couldn't find her so she just walked over to the bar to talk to Mira and Erza.

"Lucy! How was the mission?" Mira asked

"I just can't believe their power! I was no help at all!" She exclaimed

"Yeah I can see what you mean." Said Erza "Last year when an amassing army of demons captured me while I was on an S-class mission Grim killed off all the demons and saved me..."

"Really wow! Wait..." Lucy remembered something

Flashback

"Just last year Grim massacred an army of demons for threatening the life of the women he loved." Said Scurge with a sad look on his face.

Flashback end

"Oh my god! Hey Mira! Whisper whisper." Lucy whispered to Mira what she just figured out

Erza did not notice the glint in Mira's eyes since she was busy with a strawberry cake that she was eating.

Just as Mira was about to talk to Erza about a possible relationship, Grim smashed his way through the door of the guild hall.

"Hello everyone I'm back!" He yelled before making a beeline towards the bar and sitting right next to Erza.

"Hello Grim how was the mission for you?" Asked Erza turning from the cake to talk to him.

Mira nearly chocked because of what she saw, Erza NEVER turned from eating her cake for anything! Not even when Elfman was thrown into her in a brawl did she even move! How did she not see this connection between the guilds most powerful women and the moronic mage?

"It was okay, not much of a challenge but a small Wyvern woke me from a nap." He said

"THAT WAS NOT A SMALL WYVERN!" Yelled Lucy

"Hehe, you never change." Said Erza laughing

Grim just lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a small blush that Erza didn't seem to notice.

Now Mirajane had gone chibi and was dancing in small circles with stars in her eyes. Then she whispered to Lucy

"They are so perfect for each other! We need to get them together!" She was about to talk to Grim and Erza when...

"YO GRIM! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!" Said Crysis and Scurge walking over and interrupting Grim and Erza's chat by pulling him out the guild doors.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking!" Yelled Erza at the retreating trio. "Hmf" she was about to continue to eat her cake but Mira grabbed her hand in hers with her eyes covered in sparkles.

"Hey Erza... What do you say? Let's go watch them train!" She said

"I don't know... They might take offense..." Said Erza

"Maybe Grim trains without his shirt..." Prodded Mirajane

"Okay! Let's go see Grim with no shi-Er... Let's go see them train!" Erza yelled

Mira, Erza, Lucy, and Natsu because he wanted to see how Grim trains, went to a massive clearing where they saw an amazing feat being acted. Grim was lifting up a massive pure black cube that was at least seven times the size of the guild. Crysis was freezing random bouts of flame that Scurge was firing at him. Scurge himself was making a variety of weapons to fight Crysis off with.

"HRRRRAAAAHHHHHH" yelled Grim and threw the massive cube into the air and jumped up to it while it was still mid air.

"BODY FOCAS: STRENGTH: 100%" he smashed his fist into the cube smashing it into pieces and he fell to the ground grinning as both Scurge and Crysis attempted to doge every shrapnel of the black cube. As the pieces hit the ground they made loud smashing noises as if they were made of a great weight.

"Wow! No wonder I was no help in the mission he smashed that in one punch! He isn't even affected!" Exclaimed Lucy

"No... He is hurt look" said Natsu pointing towards Grim. Grim had doubled over and was hacking into his hand, this went on for ten minutes before he stopped.

"Oh no! Is he hurt?" Asked Lucy worried for the salmon headed man.

"No this is the result of his body changing magic, it can destroy him from the inside if he exerts himself too much." Said Mira "His magic is similar to Elfman's magic, he changes his body but using it too much can take it's toll."

"Erza what do you... ERZA!" Lucy exclaimed looking at Erza who had fainted and had a deep red blush nearly the same shade as her hair and she was breathing deeply.

"Huh?" She said sitting up confused as to where she was.

"Okay guys my hand hurts, I just coughed up more blood than Cana drinks beer in a day, I want to go see if I can rack up the nerve to ask Erza out, and I need some sleep." Said Grim to the two sparring individuals.

They started walking off in some random direction because none of them had any sense of direction.

"Okay,now that they left we can head back without being caught." Said Mirajane "Natsu stop trying to pick up that piece of shrapnel and pick up Erza and bring her to the guild."

"Why is Erza asleep anyway?" Asked Natsu

"She heard Grim wanted to ask her out so she fainted from embarrassment." Said Lucy barley able to keep in her excitement.

xxxx  
At the guild

Erza was sitting at the bar waiting to see if Grim would come and ask her out. The guild was empty but for her and Mira but Mira had just gone into the infirmary to check on some of the mages that had failed missions and came back hurt.

Just as Erza sighed and was about to leave the door opened and Grim walked in and walked into the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Hi Erza how are you doing?" He asked casually pouring her a drink too

"Er... I- ah am good." She stuttered  
"Hehe, tired huh? I've never heard you stutter before." He chuckled

"Hmf."

"Here you go." He handed her the drink and poured himself a larger glass from before.

"Are you trying to get drunk?" She asked

"Well I'm trying to work up the nerve to ask an impressive person something."

"Oh? What is it?" Her heart was starting to beat faster

"Well before that I want to tell you about my training today, it was a bit odd at the end. Because I was sure I heard someone say your name."

'Oh god he knows I was watching him train!'

"Yeah, so what is your answer?" He asked

"Eep! Er... um... I... Yes!" She said now blushing furiously

"Good, tomorrow meet me at the park and we will have a picnic and the rest is a surprise." He downed the massive drink in one gulp and walked out of the guild.

A/N well that's all for today got writers block and busy with watching one piece but wat evs yolo r&r

Ps. Looking for ideas for enemies. accepting oc's


	5. Love and Sweets

HALLO THERE READERS! I now have a new chapter for you! It is time for Grim and Erza's date! Read now...

In the middle of the woods in a redwood treehouse

"OUCH!" Yelled Grim while trying to escape from both of his teammates

"HOLD STILL!" Shouted Crysis and picking up a large comb and attacking Grim with it.

The comb started to go into the salmon hair but then broke into pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR HAIR?" Yelled Crysis hitting him in the back of the head

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"YOUR YELLING AT ME!"

SMASH

Grim was laying on the ground with a large steaming bump on his head as Scurge made a titanium comb to brush Grim's hair. But after the hair was combed it shuddered and sprang back up to it's normal messy style so they gave up on dressing him up and started to give advice.

"Ok... So remember to get really drunk." Said Scurge giving bad advice already

Bash

"No! Just try to keep calm and let be a nice guy." Said Crysis as Scurge sulked in the corner growing mushrooms.

"Okay soooooo..." Said Grim

"Don't fuck up your chances." Said Gekido who was sitting at the top of a cat obstacle course.

"Okay!" Said Grim

"Well before we go we need to... DAMN SUPER SPEED!" Yelled Crysis when Grim disappeared with a dissipating shadow left over.

Fairy Hills Erza's apartment

"Well we're done with all of that dressing up now. It's time to give you advice on this date." Said Mirajane  
Erza was dressed up in a new hearts kreuze armor that was black with a purple cross and a purple skirt. Her earring were replaced with dragon shaped ones. Other than that she looked the same.

"Yeah! Remember to get really drunk!" Said Cana giving bad advice already (heheheh sound familiar?)  
"No!" Said Mira "just try to enjoy it and everything will work out." She could barley hold her excitement that her old rival was finally getting out and being social.

"Now then! You need to get to the park right away! Said Lucy pushing the girl out the door.

"Well now that she has a boyfriend let us go onto the next task..." Whispered Lucy to Mira

"Yes... But who would be able to put up with Cana's drinking?" Asked Mira

"WOW! This is the best alcohol I have ever had!" Said Cana suddenly holding up a keg of beer labeled SCURGE'S BREW CARFUL WIMPS DO NOT DRINK. "That guy sure knows his stuff!"

"Heheheh..." Giggled Mira and Lucy evilly.

AT THE PARK

Grim was standing by a fountain decorated with statues in the park and he leaned towards the fountain and tapped the forehead of some Cupid thing. The head fell of into his hands and scared him so he accidentally sent it flying straight I to the air with his magic.

"Er..." He said looking up at the sky.

"Grim?" Asked a voice causing him to jump

"Huh? Oh hi Erza." He said

"Why is that baby missing a head?"

"Er... Well you know... Weathering, sky causing issues... Flight... Never mind ready?" He said while sweating.  
"Yes" she said while Grim draped his hand over her shoulder.

As they were walking away they heard a loud thump and a surprised yelp. The Cupid head had landed back on earth and collided with a sleeping hobo's stomach.

"What was-" started Erza but was interrupted by Grim

"NOTHING! Come on let's go to the bakery and get you some cake." He said quickly

They made their way through town and went to Grim and Erza's favorite place: the bakery.

They went inside and Erza ordered a strawberry cake while Grim got a cherry pie. Once the sweets were ready Grim pulled out a lacrima and summoned a basket to put them in.

"Come on. I know a great place to have a picnic." Said Grim gently pulling Erza out the door.

Grim led Erza out of the town and headed towards the woods. Erza wondered at that point because he seemed to be going in random directions. Her worries were put to rest as they came to a large clearing with an already placed picnic blanket.

Just as they were about to sit down to eat they heard a loud bellow.

"WOMEN!" Yelled a forest Vulcan charging out of the woods towards Erza who was caught off guard, but before the giant green monkey could lay a hand on her Grim was there with his palm on the creature's chest and his eyes Vulcan stopped cold with his blood freezing in his veins, even he knew who he was facing and his pupils dilated in cold fear even before Grim began his attack.

"Magic Force: Impact." He practically whispered.

There was a long pause until with a massive blast of force the Vulcan was blasted away smashing through the woods till he was out of sight and his screams were out of earshot.

"Jeez, can't you see we are trying to enjoy a nice date?" Asked Grim looking at the Vulcan shaped hole in the woods.

"Sorry about that honey, don't worry I won't let anyone ever hurt you again."

"Thank you, but I don't think the poor monkey deserved that." She said still shocked at Grim's reaction to the massive beast's intentions even if it was a pervert, it was a little much of a hit.

"Meh. Well let's dig in my love." He replied smiling

"Yes!" Now Erza had stars in her eyes and a wide smile.

They turned to the food but in it's place was a Vulcan's foot print and a crushed basket.

"I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID HE DESERVES WORSE THAN HE GOT! HE STEPPED ON MY CAKE!" She shouted as Grim sweat dropped at the scene.

"Now our picnic is ruined..." Moaned Erza with anime tears running down her face.

She then felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at the smiling face of Grim.

"Come on, my house isn't far. We can make our own food." He said guiding her towards a solid wall of forest.

Just as they were nearing the forest wall they heard another yell.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALINE YOU SHE-DEVILS!" Yelled Scurge coming out of the woods towards the couple.

"MAGIC FORCE:IM-" Grim began to say.

"Wait Grim it's me! Scurge!" Yelled Scurge waving his hands quickly not wanting to be blasted away.

"So, you are Scurge then?" Grim asked

"Yes."

"MAGIC FORCE: IMPACT!" He yelled hitting Scurge below the jaw and sending him flying as Erza sweat dropped and Mirajane and Lucy came out of the their prey launched away the two ran back into the woods to look for the crater Scurge would be in.

Grim began to lead Erza back towards the forest wall. Right before she ran face first into the branches the branches moved out of the way.

"Huh?" She said surprised with wide eyes.

"With Crysis's help I made magic force Lacrimas to keep the forest in check and to make a path to my house for anyone looking for my house." Explained Grim

"I see." She said while walking down the path. She noticed that no dangerous animals seemed to be able to walk onto the path as she saw deer, mice, squirrels, and other peaceful creatures wander over the path but wolves, large cats, and other predators stopped at the edges.

They soon reached another clearing but this one was much larger and in the center was the most amazing and massive tree she'd ever seen. It looked like tendrils of wood that went up very high and at the top instead if leaves the branches curled up like fingers and set into the top was the strangest building she had ever seen. It looked like a cross of a mansion and a mythical castle. It had seven wizard-looking towers from both sides leading to the back. And the whole construct seemed to be made of marble. To make it even more amazing there was a massive stone dragon leaning over both tree and mansion/castle. Every time she looked at it it seemed like it had a new expression on it's face. Instead of eyes it had massive purple gems set into it.

"This house..." Began Erza.

"Is amazing!" Said Grim happy about his designs.

"Is ridiculous." She finished.

"Your so mean Erza-Chan..." He moped leaning on the tree.

"Erza... Chan!?" Asked Erza now blushing a bit.

"Yes." Said Grim with his massive signature grin.

"Well anyway how do we get up?" She asked

"Like this." He gave a loud whistle and two tendrils bent down and formed seats for the two of them, they both sat down on them.

"Now wha-KYAH!" Screamed Erza as the tendril she was sitting on wrapped around her and swung her up towards the house.

"Hahahahaha! Get's everyone the first time." Guffawed Grim as he too was swung into the air.

They soon came to a stop as they reached the house. Grim stepped off his tendril and took Erza's trembling hand and pulled her into a hug and swung her around and gently put her on the ground.

"Tha-that was... Er... Interesting." She said still flustered from the travel up. She tried to calm down but she couldn't get her heart to stop beating.

"Come on, I'll show you Fort Grim first hand." He said walking towards the house.

Once they reached the door the door opened slowly to reveal what looked to be a ball of light in the doorway..

"Hello master, and... Red haired annoyance." Said the ball of energy which ticked off Erza.

"Who are you calling an annoyance?" Glowered Erza expecting the thing to get scared like most things would but instead it seemed to get bigger and shine brighter. Grim seeing the issue quickly intervened

"Now, now, Spitfyre is that any way to treat a lady and a guest to my house?" He asked

"No master, welcome to Almighty Fort Grim." Said the light

"Well then that's better. Oh, Erza this is my personal servant Spitfyre, he's a wisp that swore alliegence to me when I saved him from some Zeref worshipers." Said Grim introducing the wisp

"Oh nice to meet you Mr. Spitfyre" she said.

"Likewise." Said Spitfyre turning into a hand made of light to shake Erza's hand.

"Well anyway, Spitfyre could you bake a strawberry cake fore Erza here while I show her around?" Asked Grim

"Yes master."

"Well then! Come along first I'll show you the living room!" Said Grim showing Erza into his home.

The first room they found the self in before the actual tour was a grand hall (similar to the second guild hall interior but no tables.) in the far end of the hall was a bar in which stood a grinning skeleton wiping down the bar.

The skeleton had a fine yet worn black suite with purple frills where the suite parted as well a a red scarf. He wore a black fedora with a purple feather stuck in it. He looked up as the couple got close to the bar.

"Hello Grim welcome back. Would you care for a drink?" asked the skeleton

"Sorry, but no Kokkaku. I need to stay sober for my date with Erza." Said Grim happily waving of the drink Kokkaku offered.

"Oh? This fine young women must he the lucky said lady?" Asked Kokkaku

"Yes she is." Said Grim grinning even wider now.

"It is nice to meet your sir skeleton." Said Erza shaking the boney hand.

"Now, now, the pleasure is all mine."

"Well Erza, TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Shouted Grim taking her by the hand and leading her away.

Grim brought Erza to another room in which there was a large sofa able to accommodate a large number of people, in front of it was a projection lacrima for movies, and there was a Vulcan skin rug for the floor.

"This is where I spend some of my free time." Said Grim gesturing around the area with a wave of his arms.

"This is a nice room. But where is the dining room? I really want my cake." Asked Erza nearly drooling at the idea of cake.

"This way." He brought her from the room to a mess hall you would see in an army base.

"Here sit. I'll go check on the food." He said pulling out a chair for Erza and walking towards the kitchen.

He came back a moment later with a large strawberry cake for Erza and a cherry pie for him.

"Here you go honey." He said lovingly placing the food down for her.

"YUM! This is the best cake I have ever had!" Exclaimed Erza at one bite from the mountain of cake.

"MY GOD DIS PIE IS GOOOOOD!" Yelled Grim wolfing down the pie he was eating.

Soon they were both done with their food and Grim brought her back to the living room to watch a movie with Erza on his lacrima.

Not long into the old movie they both fell asleep with Erza resting her head on his shoulder and him with his head hanging off the back of the couch. He soon woke up as the movie ended with a beep and looked down at Erza's peaceful form.

"... SO CUTE!" He whispered taking Erza in his arms bridal style and marching out of his home where he took a breath and disappeared and appeared in Erza's apartment in Fairy Hills. He stumbled a bit from the speed he moved but laid Erza down on her bed.

"Good night." He turned and stepped out of an open window in the apartment closing and leaping into the night trying not to drop any blood on the rooftops of magnolia.

A/N: Meh, a little sad for a date I know but this was the first try for two people who have never been on a date before.

No longer looking for cover art and need a good rival OC for Crysis.  
A thanks to Saiyan-Styles for his OC


	6. Styles Kaizu

Hi guys Grim is back with chapter 6! Last time it was Grim and Erza's date in which Grim's house was introduced as well as a few friends.

Now to the story!

(In the woods in a crater)

"It's going to be okay clay buddy." Said Scurge in front of a clay humanoid shape with a ruby for an eye.

"YOUR MY ONLY FRIEND CLAY BUDDY!" He yelled hugging the wet clay. Then there was a storm and rain started to fall washing away the wet clay.

"CLAY BUDDY NO! WHY YOU CRUEL LORD OF THE SKY!? CLAY BUDDY!" He yelled beating his fists into the mud and crying. Lucy and Mirajane sweat dropped from their point of view behind the trees.

"Is he drunk?" Asked Lucy

"No...no this is just him sober." She said face-palming herself

"Okay them let's try to get him to go on a date with Cana again." Said Lucy

Before the duo could jump and attack the crying dragonslayer he stood up abruptly and turned towards magnolia.

"...SOLO MISSION TIME!" He yelled charging literally THROUGH the trees leaving a path in his wake.

"..."

"..."

"We lost him" they both said.

(At the guild.)

Everyone at the guild was having a peaceful early morning until Scurge smashed through the doors and launched himself into the request board.

"HEY SCURGE DON'T BREAK THE REQUEST BOARD!" Yelled Nab

"Let's see... Capture bandits, Escort King of Fiore, Oh what's this?" Scurge asked the Master pointing at a job that required an entire dark guild to be either killed or defeated.

"That request is from the magic council itself. The Guild is said to have important information that would be catastrophic to get out." Said the Master.

"I'll take this one then." Said Scurge walking out of the guild.

(At the train station)

Scurge stares at the train.

"Hell no." He starts to run in the direction of the town that the dark guild was said to be near.

After an entire day of a steady running pace Scurge stopped at an inn at the town and slept there for the night.

(Morning)

"Okay so then the Dark Guild's base is somewhere in that forest" confirmed Scurge to himself sensing a strong presence of hatred in that direction.

Scurge leaped off the cliff he was standing on and fell towards the forest. He hit the ground with a thud and pressed of the ground to run through the forest and search for the evil men who stalked the forest.

After about an hour of running he came to a stop hearing yells coming from a clearing ahead. After getting a little closer he looked ahead to see a massive group of people surging towards a man with shaggy silver hair holding a scythe made of bone that had a black liquid oozing off the blade. The man had a black jacket with a hoodie that was still on despite the obvious fighting he had been through. He had white skinny jeans and dangling from his neck was a red jeweled amulet along with black wireless headphones. He also had slip on vans with blades sticking out of them.

The person surrounded by thugs slowly turned with his scythe raised up and spun it in the air sending the black liquid flying down onto the people surging towards him causing them to scream in pain as the liquid began to burn. The liquid appeared to be tar. The figure turned in the direction that Scurge was hiding and he couldn't hold back a shudder at the face he saw: the person had an emotionless face with cold silver eyes. Where his mouth was dangled a black bandana that had slipped to show canine teeth grimaced in irritation. All in all the visage was one of a nightmare.

The person who Scurge dubbed as Mr. Bandana Man turned looked around the circle of people who were closing in on him.

"You are all going to die." He said with no emotion in his voice or with any change in facial features.

Before any of the members of the dark guild could react a black circle replaced the mans pupils and he spoke in a voice that was not meant to be on this earth.

"Sinister Magic" he said and both of his eyes turned inky black before turning normal. Before Scurge could move he felt the effect of the magic first hand. He felt a horrible sense of panic and fear before he could take control of it with his willpower and free himself from the spell that inflicted fear on those within a radius.

Scurge got up and surveyed the damage that was caused by Mr. Bandana Man and saw all of the men dead in front of him clutching their heads and looks of total fear on their faces.

The man was still standing in the ring of now dead people. He turned and started to walk into the forest but stopped and looked down at several dead animals. His eyes took on a look of rage but quickly went back to their normal cold silver.

Scurge decided to finally confront the man who had destroyed the dark guild so easily.

"Yo!" At this the man stiffened "Mr. Bandana Man wait up!" He called towards the man

"What do you want." He asked in a cold tone

"Well you killed these guys before I could so I figured I would thank you for that." Said Scurge warily. Despite killing evil men he didn't know to trust the guy or not.

"I do what I want no need to thank me." Said the Man

"Scurge Armageddon" said Scurge holding out his hand

"Styles Kaizu" he said ignoring the hand

"You seem to be quite powerful... But what guild do you belong to?"

"None"

"Well then why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

"I don't like humans."

"But you are a human."

"Go away."

"I'll leave when I want to." They were both starting to get ticked off at each other.

Suddenly Kaizu swung his Scythe Scurge noted that was made of bone. Scurge bent back to escape the blades path.

"Well if that's how you want to play it then fine." Said Scurge making a Sword with a dragon mouthed hilt in his hand.

Kaizu swung his Scythe towards Scurge who tried to block it with his sword but it was knocked from his grip.

"Er... Note to self learn how to use a fucking sword." He mumbled to himself before swinging a punch at Kaizu who dodged with ease.

"You will not survive this" said Kaizu blocking a punch from Scurge with his bare hand which caused a small wave of air to blast from the impact.

"Okay now I think Dragon slayer mode should be used." Said Scurge backing up and taking in a deep breath.

"What is wrong with humans?" Asked Kaizu which threw off Scurge so he stopped his roar attack and decided to answer.

"It depends what you mean by humans. Not all humans in the world are evil, there are some who are good, some who are oblivious, and the worst kind: the evil. This last form of men is the worst of all, they feel they can all they want for no consequences. What is wrong with humans? It's simple: sin. Sin is what caused man to begin to turn and do these horrible actions. That is what is wrong with humans."

Kaizu was surprised at the sudden philosophy from Scurge and did not notice him beginning to do a roar until

"ROAR OF THE FORCE DRAGON!" A massive blue beam of energy blasted from Scurge's mouth towards Kaizu.

"There, that should have finished him." Said Scurge before hearing flapping wings and looked up.

"Aries:Black Angel Wings" said Kaizu floating in the air with the help of massive black feathered wings.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR I CAN'T FLY!" Yelled Scurge dancing back and forth in chibi form with steam coming out of his ears.

Scurge's antics were halted when Kaizu threw his Scythe down to the ground embedding it in a rock.

Scurge had question marks floating around his head and he pointed towards the scythe and said.

"You dropped your stick with a blade stuck in it." Kaizu didn't respond to this and just said

"SATAN SOUL" Kaizu's body began to transform. His left arm became wolf like and his right arm became covered in scales. He grew a large scorpion tail and his teeth became longer and sharper. His shoulders grew spikes and his eyes turned crimson and all of his body was criss crossed in black tribal tattoos.

"now you will find me more challenging" his voice was deep and echoing now

"Well alright then if you are going to do that then I should up my game too." Scurge brought his fists together and began to glow.

"SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: AVATAR!" Scurge was now in the center of a massive humanoid dragon version of himself built of pure magic. His pupils had gone missing and his eyes were glowing blue same as the color of the avatar.

"NOW FIGHT ME!" Yelled Avatar-Scurge swinging his fist so fast that Kaizu couldn't dodge and was smashed into the ground. He recovered quickly and grabbed Scurge's massive fist and heaved upwards throwing Scurge and his giant body into the air before Kaizu flew up and kicked him into the ground.

They continued to relentlessly attack each other until they both collapsed onto the ground unable to move anymore and breathing deeply.

Scurge was smiling and with a grunt he sat up and made two bottles of beer apear and gave one to Kaizu who had also sat up.

"Here this is some body rejuvenating beer I made to help continue training over an extended period of time." He said taking a a long drink from his and Kaizu from his.

"So what's your story?" Asked Scurge looking towards his new comrade.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked and we are now comrades."

"Fine I'll tell you. I used to live in a peaceful village with my loving mother and father until catastrophe hit me."

"What happened?"

"A dark guild attacked my village and killed my parents. I fled tot he forest where I was discovered by wolves and brought up as one of their own. Again I was proven that humans were evil when I was out one day hunting food and came back to discover that hunters had slaughtered my new family. I tracked down the hunters and killed them, there wasn't even a scrap of them left. Ever since then I have hates mankind for their sins and have tried to wipe evil from all of Earthland." He took a long drink after this and then stared moodily at the ground.

"Damn, and I thought that Grim's story was morbid." Said Scurge taking another drink himself.

"All that ever really happened to me was that my sister was captured by Zeref worshipers and I was raised by a dragon until I was strong enough to take her back with the help of a friend."

"Well now what are you going to do?" Asked Kaizu getting up thanks to the rejuvenating drink.

"Well I guess that I should go back to the guild and contact the council about the completed mission. I won't mention you as they would probably try to hunt you down." Said Scurge also standing up.

"But..." He said smiling "One day we will meet again and then we won't end our battle in a tie!" Stated Scurge hitting his forearm with Kaizu's.

"Sure" they both turned in opposite directions and walked off.

HALLO THIS IS THE END!

A/N: so that was chapter six.

Kaizu is not my character he was given to me by Saiyan-Styles who sent in an OC by PMing me.

Feel free to send In new OCs and better cover art if you want I will decide to use them.


	7. Boring Day

HELLO GUYS I AM BACK WITH CHAPPY 7!

A big thanks to. Saiyan-Styles for the inspiration of the last chapter and help with cover image.

(In the guild)

Crysis was sitting in the guild drinking his special absolute-zero beer when Scurge burst in and and practically broke the job request board. He soon ran out after asking Makarov about the job.

"... I'm bored." He said before getting up and walking out of the guild to find something to do. As he walked through town he saw a child crying next to some ice-cream he had obviously dropped. With a sigh hie toke the cone from the boy and used ice to give him a snow cone.

"Here you go kid."

"Sniff, t-thanks. Mister." Said the boy

Crysis walked off scratching his head before waving his hand in the air.

"Hello! Crysis!" Called two familiar voices. He turned with a smile towards his girlfriend and the new blond chick.

"Hello guys. What do you want?" He asked Mira and Lucy who had come up behind him.

"We were wondering if you saw Scurge anywhere." Asked Lucy

"Well I saw him take a special job from the request board." He said staring to walk towards the train track guessing where the red haired idiot would go.

They reached the track just as they saw a steak of red fly past them. Scurge had already gone off in a mad dash towards where rumors said the dark guild were located.

"DAMN IT NOW WE CAN'T GET HIM TO DATE CANA!" Yelled Lucy

"Hehe you guys are trying to pair up those two?" Asked Crysis

"Yes."

"Well they are already drinking buddies all you need to do is give them an extremely strong drink, lock them in a room, and then they'll get together." He said chuckling

"Hey! Your right let's do that Mira!" Said Lucy with an evil look in her eyes.

"Heheheh" said Mirajane with the same look.

"Why do I speak words?" Said Crysis sulking next to a trash can.

"Bye Crysis!" Yelled the two as they headed back to the guild to concoct the new dangerous drink.

"Well I better go and train then. Nothin else to do." He said turning towards the forest to find a good place to train.

After about three hours of searching he found a good clearing to train. He closed his eyes began to focus his magic to absorb the cold in the air and breathed out a cool wind and opened his eyes.

"SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: GLACIAL CLONE" he yelled as ice and wind blasted from his body and formed clones of himself.

He brought out a requip lacrima and summoned his katana the Kisaragi. This sword was legendary and had many powers he had yet to obtain. It's hilt was made of a solid dark blue gem and was wrapped in a black velvet. Where the blade met the hilt there were twin dragon heads where out of their mouths came the blade. The blade was mainly made of obsidian but set into the center were seven different lacrima he had yet to find the use of all of them. There was a green one he knew could be used for healing, a blue one to send out water from the tip of the blade, a cyan one allowed him to send out an air cold enough to freeze fire. Left over was a clear one, a red one, a black one, and a purple one.

He raised his legendary sword and got into a defensive position with his legs spread apart and his sword before his face and his other arm set bent slightly behind him with his palm out. The clones got into similar positions creating their own swords to match his.

With a sudden rush the clones charged him with their sword thrust out to stab him. He stabbed Kisaragi into the ground and did a handstand on it and swung his legs around kicking all the clones back. He landed and pulled the sword up in order to prepare for the next attack.

He waited for a good ten minutes but there was a rush overhead and some rain dropped down on him making his stance falter just as one of the clones attacked. He just barely was able to smash his fist into the clones face before nearly being skewered. He grew irritated at the boring form of quiet form of training and dispelled the clones and took a seat on a rock and held his head in his hands.

'Soooooo bored...' He thought.

He decided to head back towards town to find something to do. When he got to the town he climbed up to a roof to survey the town. He spotted something coming at him at high speeds across the rooftops and threw a punch into what he thought was the things face sending it down to the ground.

He jumped to the ground and sweat dropped when he realized that he had punched Grim down to the ground. (Grim had been going home across the rooftops after bringing Erza to her apartment.) The guy was fast asleep on the ground with a complete grin on his face despite the blood coming from the wound on his head.

Crysis face-palmed himself. Grim had somehow been traveling from rooftop to rooftop while SLEEPING! What. The. Hell. Crysis was about to leave him but bent down to Grim and covered his head in a massive pile of snow so he didn't die from blood loss.

Crysis walked away from the alley he had knocked Grim into and headed towards the guild. When he got there he met a certain red headed dragonslayer who was sitting next to Cana and drinking a strange beer he had never seen.

'Damn it they listened to me.' He thought. He figured he would talk to Scurge before he was wasted.

"Hey" he said

"Sup"

"So did you meet anyone interesting?" Asked Crysis

"Nah, nothin much happened." He replied taking a big gulp of the drink and his eyes started to glaze over.

"Good drink..."

"Good luck with that." Said Crysis taking him and Cana as they were both wasted by now and throwing them down a chute leading to a cave where they put thelk more powerful members when they got drunk. He had been there a few times himself.

He walked out of the guild hoping to find something else to do. It was nighttime but he didn't feel tired at all. Then an idea occurred to him: he could just go and train with his cat. Like Grim, Crysis had a flying cat too.

Crysis leaped on top of a building and sent out a bunch of clones to find out where his cat could be. After a few minutes of waiting he got a telepathic message from one of his clones saying he found his cat... In a gutter dead drunk.

"Sigh, why do I have to have the alcoholic cat?" He asked himself as he went to find the cat. He found the thing buried under a pile of beer bottles. He sighed again and smashed his fist into the back of the cat's head causing it to instantly yelp in pain. (Mostly from the headache.) His cat was a dark green color with red sports decorating his body. He saw who hit him and grew in size until he was taller than Crysis.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR IDIOT?" Yelled the cat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MIDORI?" Yelled Crysis back

"WHAT CAN'T I HAVE A LITTLE FUN?" Yelled Midori

"Here I was hoping I could actually get to train with your for once in my life!"

"You want training? here!" Midori swung his paw at Crysis but swung to hard and spun around and landed on his back.

"We'll call it a tie." He said pulling a still full bottle out of the pile and gulping it down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Yelled Crysis

"WHATEVER" yelled Midori sprouting wings and trying to fly away but Crysis grabbed onto his tail and the pain made him rocket into the air and plummet to the ground when he ran out of magic.

"AAAAAAAAA! YOU IDIOT START FLYING!" Screamed Crysis as he clutched Midori for dear life.

"CAN'T TOO DRUNK DOES NOT COMPUTE!" They plummeted to the ground and were KOed instantly. The night passed and a very confused hobo who had gotten a free Cupid head came home to find a giant cat and his master knocked out and hugging each other in his dumpster.

END

A/N: well that's it all I have for now. Cry wanted me to do a chapter of him and his cat so I did

Still accepting OCs as usual.

If someone is willing to do a picture of what they think team Sin's Shadow looks like I am willing to use the image.


	8. A Crippled Guild

Chapter 8 comes a little late. (Gihi! Rhyme) sorry guys I've been a little distracted so my flow of chapters has ebbed a bit... Meh.  
This chapter begins the continuation of the storyline of fairy tail. YOU READ NOW!

It was the late at night and Grim woke up with a VERY soaked head.

"Huh? Where am I? Why is my head wet? Ouch! Why do I have a headache and feel like blaming Crysis... Oh well." He asked to no one in particular.

"Well better head to the guild." He said stumbling off in the direction of the guild.

Meanwhile... With Scurge underneath the guild in a hollowed out cavern.

"Urk... Hangover..." He mumbled into a VERY soft thing his head was squished into.

"Mmmm... Soft... And... Blue?" He started to realize what he was laying on... Cana was passed out below himand he had been laying on her boobs... He locked down and realized he was just in his boxers and Cana... Well Cana's clothes hadn't changed but really that didn't matter.

He searched the room and found his clothes and slipped them on. He heard Cana waking up and decided to go up some stairs that led to the guild basement. And continued up to the guild hall and sat down trying to get over his major hangover.

A second later Cana stumbled out of the basement stairs and headed out the guild doors passing Grim who had just got back from the alley Crysis knocked him into.

"Hello..." Mumbled Grim clutching his head in pain.

"Mmf" replied Scurge resting his head on they table.

With Crysis who had made it out of the dumpster he and Midori had fallen into.

"Ow... My head... Damn cat." He mumbled walking out of the alley and bumbling into some dude with a LOT of black hair and studs all over his body.

"Sorry... I got a bad headache." He mumbled an apology and headed off towards the guild and since he had such a bad headache he thought he heard someone say "fairy trash" he looked around but no one was there.

Back at the guild with Scurge and Grim

Grim had already used his regeneration to fix his head and other injuries he had from being hit and was trying to help Scurge get over his hangover by getting him some tea.

Crysis stumbled through the door and sat down next to Scurge with his head in his hands while it throbbed from pain.

"Hi guys." He said

"No! No words head hurt." Moaned Scurge with his head on the table. It was only the three of them there so it was pretty quiet. That is it was until with a loud grinding sound a metal beam came down and flattened Scurge below it causing him severe pain... But that was more from his head hurting at the sound of grinding metal and snapping wood. Crysis was just barley able to dodge another one but he began to feel dizzy and fell over when another pillar came down and pinned him down. The both of them looked out of the holes left from the pillars and saw the same man who Crysis had bumped into earlier.

"Gihi, what's this? Some fairy trash was still in there?" Laughed the man

"Yo Crysis I know this guy... He's Black Steel Gajeel from Phantom Lord." Said Scurge

"Really? Well then what the hell does he think he is doing to our guild?" Asked Crysis crossing his arms behind his head and being relaxed despite the massive pillar on his chest.

"I'm just showing you fairies who your up against." Said Gajeel grinning evilly.

"Very well... But do you know who YOU are up against?"'came a voice right behind Gajeel whose eyes widened. Behind him stood a very pissed off Grim. He had used his body focus to increase his speed and had dodged the pillars easily.

"Wait don't tell me your..." Began Gajeel turning to look at his enemy.

"Yes it's me I am Grim, The Devils Executioner." He said his nickname with no show of pride or hint he was lying about his name.

"Now... If you'll be so kind as to... GET THE FUCK OFF THE GUILD'S ROOF!" He shouted while back handing Gajeel so hard he flew into the nearby park where Grim chased after him forgetting about his pinned teammates.

Gajeel slowly got up from a small crate where he landed. He had hit his head pretty hard and blood had blinded his left eye and his black jacket was torn up.

"Damn he can hit... For trash." Said Gajeel as Grim landed in front of him.

"Metal dragonslayer... Do you realize what your guild is trying to do?" Asked Grim slowly walking towards him.

"We're going to take out the trash which is your guild." Said Gajeel pretty bravely for someone who was just launched from one blow.

"In that case let's quit this trash talk and continue our battle." Said Grim widening his stance and holding his right palm towards his enemy and his left back.

"Sure. IRON DRAGON SCALES!" Gajeel's skin was suddenly covered in metal scales and he grinned evilly again.

"You can't pierce these scales now can you?" Asked the Dragonslayer cracking his knuckles and beckoning Grim to come and fight.

"Well we'll just have to find out now won't we?" Said Grim narrowing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"BODY FOCAS: SPEED:50%!" His body glowed silver and his pupils became a bit larger taking up 30% of his eyes.

Grim rushed forward and smashed his palm into Gajeel's chest and pushed the dragonslayer back a few feet.

"Nice. Looks like I underestimated your skin."

"And that was your mistake. PILLAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" Gajeel yelled as his fist turned into one of the pillars that had impaled the guild and launched at Grim.

"BODY FOCAS:RESISTANCE:20%!" He yelled bringing his hands in an x shape in front of his chest to block the iron pillar. Grim grinned and pushed back with herculean strength. Gajeel turned his arm back to normal.

"MAGIC FORCE: SPIRAL DRAGON!" Grim yelled spinning his arms as the air in front of him twisted and condensed until it was the form of a serpentine dragon that hurled itself at Gajeel spinning as it gained momentum and slammed into Gajeel who was thrown backwards into a tree making the shape of him imbedded in it. He fell to the ground on all fours and slowly got up his vest now I shreds.

"Your starting to piss me off..." He said glaring at Grim who was sitting cross legged in front of him on the ground.

"I thought you would be better than this... I mean I haven't even broken a sweat." Taunted Grim sticking his tongue out.

"Fine I'll show you how good I am! SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: DEMON SWORD OF THE IRON DRAGON!" He yelled as both his arms came together and became one massive blade and swung down towards Grim's still sitting body.

"TAKE THIS!" Yelled Gajeel as the blade neared Grim who was still calmly sitting there with nearly no reaction. The world began to slow down as the blade got closer and closer till it was an inch from Grim's shoulder. Gajeel was confused, he was stuck in the air with the blade supposedly stuck in Grim's shoulder. Slowly he realized he had not hit Grim at all... Grim had stopped the blade with his bare hand an inch from him. He slowly raised his head to look at Gajeel who was desperately trying to get away but the blade wouldn't move an inch.

"Do you realize who your guild is picking a fight with now?" Grim asked his eyes colder than the steel that Gajeel eats.

"A penny within a pile of trash means nothing!" Yelled Gajeel at the unmoving man below him.

"Fine then. This battle is over." Grim yanked the blade he was holding backwards and held his fist back.

As Gajeel was pulled forward by his own blade Grim swung his fist into the Iron Dragonslayer's face instantly shattering the iron scales that the man was made of and was sent flying back through the sky.

"TELL JOSE THAT IF HE ATTACKSTHE GUILD HE NEEDS TO BE PREPARED TO FIGHT THE DECIL'S EXECUTIONER, THE WANDERING SAGE, AND THE FROZEN RAGE!" Yelled Grim at the flying figure who was barley conscious.

A few minutes later...

Grim was rolling around on the ground in pain.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! DAMN THAT GUY'S SKIN IS FUCKING HARD!" He yelled as tears of pain flowed off his face and he clutched his broken hand.

"DAMMIT WHY DIDN'T I USE MAGIC ON THAT LAST PUNCH!?" He yelled before suddenly standing up.

"I should probably go to the guild and free those two... OW WHY DOES MY HAND HURT?" Grim made his way back to the guild where he pulled his teammates out from under the pillars.

The next morning the master came to open the guild to find that it was in shambles from Gajeels attack.

"Wha-What happened here!" He yelled in fury

"Erm! Morning already?" asked Grim standing up from behind some rocks.

"What were you doing back there?" Asked the master

"I fell asleep as I was jumping through the air again."

"Well what happened here?"

"Well Gajeel from phantom lord was sent to attack the guild and cripple it. From what I can guess it was supposed to be a hit and run where he desecrated our guild and ran away but me and my team were here when he attacked so I sent him flying and told him to say hello to Jose for me." Said Grim

"Well done but at least it was you guys instead of anyone else getting attacked." Said the master.

"Well let's open up the guild we need to see the damages and move everything to the basement to keep things running." Said Grim walking into the guild and opening the door that led to the basement. He grabbed the request board that was undamaged and moved it below.

Soon other guild members showed up where their expressions changed from a variety of emotions: rage, sadness, shock, and fear for what was to come.

Soon team Natsu showed up and headed downstairs to talk with the master.

"what are you talking about gramps? We need to get back at them for what they did to the guild!" Argued Natsu angrily.

"Natsu!" Yelled Grim "shut up."

"Everything will be fine. We just need to continue how it was, we don't want a guild war." Said Crysis who was still trying to get over the remnants of a headache.

"Nonetheless we need to stay in groups in case of an attack." Said Scurge walking over with a keg of beer under his right arm and his left around Cana who was leaning on him for support. (She had tried to out drink Grim earlier and failed miserably.)

END

sorry for the really late upload with the nearing Christmas I have been busy so well... :D

See you guys next time when the war finally begins.

Still accepting OCs and better cover art if anyone is interested.


	9. Attack on Phantom

Yes it is me I am back with chapter NEIN... Wait no it's nine... I'm not even German where did that... Whatever you read now!

The next morning everyone woke to bad news. Team Shadow Gear had been beaten and stuck to the same tree where Gajeel had previously been thrown into by Grim. The entire guild was angry but the master was furious. But none were quite so enraged as team Sin's Shadow for once all of the team was tethered there: Grim, Crysis, Scurge, Gekido, and Midori all had incredible expressions of rage and were barley able to keep their magic in check.

Freezing cold air flowed from from Crysis, the air around Grim was trembling, and Scurge had to bite his hand to keep from turning into his massive avatar form.

"MAGIC FORCE:GUIDED PASSAGE" said Grim raising his hands as he lowered the poor trio of people from the tree and bringing them towards some doctors who had arrived on the scene.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Yelled the team and the Master.

Later at the Phantom Lord guild

"Well guys I'm gonna go out on a mission" said a RANDOM GUILD MEMBER just as he was getting close to the doors they exploded revealing that Fairy Tail had come to fight.

"Hello phantoms." Said Crysis as he summoned his blade and charged head first into a line of men before sending rows of them flying off in an incredible show of swordplay.

Grim charged into the fray in a different direction using brute strength to push tons of phantom lord guild members back.

Scurge appeared in front of a large group of men holding a hardened clay statue above him.

"GO CLAY BUDDY!" He yelled throwing the statue at the group crushing them underneath it. Scurge then picked up the clay creature and stood it up and hugged.

"CLAY BUDDY!" He yelled before a flying phantom member smashed the clay.

"CLAY BUDDY NO! FEEL THE PAIN OF HELL YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Scurge at the poor man.

The master just entered the door on the far side of the wall and Gajeel had jumped down from the rafters and began to fight Elfman.

Soon Natsu jumped off Elfman's face and began to fight the iron dragonslayer before Grim walked over casually and grabbed one of Gajeel's iron pillars before it hit Natsu.

"Hello again Gajeel Redfox. Goodbye." Grim's fingers crushed into the iron making Gajeel grunt in pain before he swung the dragonslayer into the wall destroying a large portion of it.

"HEY GRIM HE WAS MINE!" Yelled Natsu with flames coming out of his mouth.

"Meh." Grim just shrugged his shoulders and walked off to fight more men. Soon after about 10 minutes of relentless fighting It seemed like Fairy Tail would win until Makarov fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor below.

Erza soon called for a retreat where everyone but team Sin's Shadow left with the master. Grim, Scurge, and Crysis, all stood up very slowly and faced phantom lord. None of the members including Gajeel could help but shudder at Grim's expression of pure uncontrolled rage.

"Let it he known you have made a mistake today." Said Crysis

"Clay Buddy would be angry with you." Said Scurge very seriously

"You realize you made Erza cry? I have no pity for you." Said Grim with a voice colder than sub-zero.

Grim slowly raised his hands while still looking at the members.

"Magic Force: God's Wrath." Within a few moments the entire building started to shudder and creak before the walls and ceiling shattered revealing massive hands made of only magic energy that were lifting the guild up from its foundation.

"Feel free to jump at any time." Said Grim as he walked off the edge along with his team as he walked on what seemed like just air, Scurge created a glider to get down, and Crysis created a dense cloud to sail down on.

As they left the hands heaved upwards throwing what was left of the building high up into the sky before it came crashing down behind them but by the time any of the members could get up they were already gone.

At the guild.

"I'm sorry guys it's all my fault!" Cried Lucy "maybe I should just turn myself in then you won't have to fight." She continued before Scurge turned and looked at her.

"Hey blondie."

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up." He said before turning back to a map of all the phantom lord outposts and talking strategy with some other members.

"Lucy. It's not your fault that your father is a rich bastard who suddenly decided he wanted you home after all this time." Said Crysis who had on special magic reading goggles and was creating a special defense lacrima to protect the guild.

Grim was about to say something comforting but he was interrupted as tremors shook the guild. Everyone headed outside and was shocked to see the Phantom Lord guild hall WALKING towards them in the port of magnolia.

Erza soon came out in nothing but a towel and looked in shock at the approaching building. She did not notice Grim's nosebleed as she turned to the guild and yelled out orders.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

["Attention Fairy Tail. You will hand over Lucy Heartfilia or be destroyed."] came Jose's voice over a microphone.

"HELL NO!" Yelled Grim getting over his blood loss standing next to Erza.

["FINE THEN BE DESTROYED! FIRE THE JUPITER CANNON!"] he shouted as a massive cannon came out of the front of the Guild and began to charge up to fire.

"That... Will probably hurt." Said Scurge looking at the ball of energy that was being created.

Erza transformed into her adamantium armor and created the shield as she stood directly in the path of the cannon. The Jupiter cannon fired but just before it hit Erza she was pulled back and Grim now stood in the path of the blast with his arms open ready to take the impact head on as usual.

The ball of energy slammed into his chest and arms and he moved back a few feet. The ball of energy was spinning rapidly and tearing into the flesh of Grim's chest causing him to grimace in pain. Grim roared a deafening roar that sounded too close to that of a mighty demon of Zeref and he launched the ball of energy into the air where it exploded high above the guild. But the resulting shockwave was enough to topple the already weak guild.

Grim fell onto his back now extremely tired and weak thanks to the Jupiter Cannon. Some members dragged his body over to the remains of the guild so he could sit and rest. They propped him up so that he could survey the battle and give warnings to those who were in danger.

["good job fairy tail you now have fifteen minutes before the Jupiter Cannon can fire again."] said Jose as phantom creatures came out of the guild and began to attack.

"Stupid Cannon going and messin up my day." He mumbled before biting a ghost that had gotten too close to him. He somehow managed to actually touch the creature unlike anyone else.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Asked a voice in his head.

"Not now Kibishi I am busy trying to figure out if my nerves are still functioning." Snarled Grim at the voice

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat someone who was going to warn you about three demons who are making their way towards you and your team members." Said his shadow which had formed itself to a bigger form with a more demonic appearance.

"What?" Said Grim slowly standing up with the help of a sturdy. It of a wall to see both Scurge and Crysis doing battle with two demons as a third was making it's way towards him.

The demon was clad in black robes with blood-red outlining and had spiky black hair that looked as if a strong wind had blown it from the front and it stuck up. He was grinning but parts of his cheeks were missing reveling his teeth no matter if his mouth was closed or not. He had black boots and gloves with red lining on those too. For weapons he carried two twisted pistols that had engraved faces on them. As he got closer Grim say his eyes were glowing a dark red.

"Damn it, a Pride demon of all things." Said Grim as he stood shakily to his full height

"Grim Dragneel. I have come to take your soul for my own purposes." Said the Demon with a deep echoing voice that seemed to be coming from the ground instead of from the figure before him.

Before Grim could react he demon had rushed forward and put one pistol to his head and slammed him to the ground with the barrel still on his head.

"Fuck. Not my day at all."

End

JEEEEEZ sorry for the long weight guys I lost my charger for my iPad, had writers block, Christmas shit, all of that.

Anyway sorry if it seems a little too short I wanted to hurry out a chapter so that you would get SOMETHING! And explanation of what Grim did to the guild fairy tail attacked: he used magic force to such a density that the human eye could see it. He used this to pick up the guild and throw it.

Accepting any OCs for demons for Scurge and Crysis to fight.

Peace out home slice

R&R


	10. Dealing with Demons pt 1 of 3

Hello again guys I am back with the fight between Grim and the demon that showed up and put a pistol to his forehead. The next few chapters will occur during the rest of the phantom lord arc. Now on to da story.

WARNING I HAVE RATED THIS CHAPTER AS M BECAUSE OF HORRIBLE DEATH AND GORE I MEAN REALLY IF YOU ARE WIMPISH SKIP THIS CHAPTER IT IS PRETTY BRUTAL.  
IF YOU ARE GOOD THEN

Read

The demon attempted to shoot Grim at point blank range but Grim mustered his will power and rolled over on the ground to avoid the attack.

"You can only delay your own death." Said the demon as he turned towards Grim's slowly rising form

"That's what they all say but so far my death hasn't come." Was Grim's reply as he stood to his full height easily matching the height of the tall demon.

"I will be the one to take your head and soul for Lord E.N.D." The demon was walking towards Grim now.

"Heard that one before too." Grim grunted as he painfully brought his arms up into a defensible position.

The demon raised his demonic pistols again and started to fire but Grim threw himself out of the way before the bullets could hit him.

"MAGIC FORCE: PISTOL FIRE" shouted Grim making finger guns and firing small balls of energy at the demon.

"Fool. You cannot harm me." said the demon moving just out of the way of the bullets and taking aim at Grim again. This time charging up larger energy blasts so he couldn't dodge.

"Fuck that's going to hurt." Said Grim as he looked for some means of escape.

"You could use my power... For a price." Said the voice in his head.

"(Sigh) I told you no many times before." Said Grim to his shadow behind him. His inner conversation was interrupted by the demon in front of him.

"Don't worry about your little red headed girlfriend, she won't have time to mourn for you before I kill her." Said the gun wielding villain evilly licking what little lips he had.

Grim slowly turned around and stared into the eyes of the Pride demon those of which are known for their fearlessness. The cold and contained rage and hatred in those eyes was enough to cause the demon to stumble back in a short moment of panic and fear.

"Fine, I will use your power what is the price?" Asked Grim of the voice in his head

"It's simple: 12 hours of me being in control." Said the voice

"Very well." Said Grim

A sudden change took over Grim as a new force seemed to rule over him. His wounds closed up and his clothes fixed themselves but were soon turned into a large black overcoat with purple trims. His teeth lengthened and became rows of shark like teeth. His eye began to to a dark red similar to the demon that stood in front of him. His shoes split as his feet grew with long sharp nails, the same thing happened with his gloves and hands.

Grim looked down on himself and gave a whistle.

"Damn I look GOOD." He said with a now dark and echoing voice ignoring the now advancing Demon.

"So you are a Hosuto no matter." Said the demon as he brought up his pistols and began his attack again. His large pistol fire was interrupted when Grim was suddenly in front of him and punching his fists into the twisted barrels of the guns and smashing them. The suddenly released energy blew them both back.

"You will pay for that shitty human." Said the demon as he raised his hands in the air.

"DEMON WEAPON SUMMON:GATLING GUN" a massive twisted Gatling gun appeared in the air and landed in the demons hands. He set it on his hip and began to fire at Grim who was running in a circle around the figure.

"Tell me your name demon." Said Grim

"The name of your killer is Samona." Said the demon now dubbed as Samona.

"Well Samona, this will be the battle that ends your life." Said Grim as he gathered a dark energy over the palm of his hand and charged at the demon who was caught by surprise.

The demon dodged Grim's palm and kneed him in the stomach and slammed his gun over his head. Grim fell to his knees and blocked the next attack and threw back Samona.

There was a loud grinding noise and out of the corner of his eye he saw the Phantom Lord guild transforming into what looked to be a giant robot.

"Sorry but It will take more than that to take me out." Grim said as he stood back up to face his enemy.

"Very well. DEMON WEAPON SUMMON: SCYTHE" the demon discarded his gun and grabbed a large black scythe out of the air and swung it at Grim who was just barley able to dodge as the blade grazed his cheek.

"Filthy human. I will take delight in killing your friends and family." Said Samona as he raised his blade in the air and swung it down at Grim who show any signs of moving. Just before the blade hit Grim he raised his arm to block the blow.

"Fool! This scythe is made of Akuma steel! No human can break it!" Yelled Samona as the blade hit Grim's arm and...shattered.

Before the demon could even react to the destruction of his blade Grim reached up and grabbed him by the neck and brought him close to his face.

"Who's fucking family are you going to kill?" Said Grim with his head covered in shadow.

"Gra-ack-urk" was the demon's reply as his windpipe currently being crushed by the man... No monster before him. He couldn't believe it: demons bodies were much stronger and durable than that of humans the fact that he could be injured by this human was impressive but he was even now thinking that he might lose.

The demon began to become frantic. He wasn't getting any air so he began to summon demonic knifes and swords to stab Grim but they were just shattering on his skin.

Grim slowly raised his head to look into the eyes of the demon he had in his grip. At the look at Grim's eyes the demon began to froth at the mouth and try even harder to escape. Grim's pupils had changed to what looked like a planet with a white streak like a crack running though it. And the whites of his eyes had turned a deep blood red and blood welled at the corners of his eyes and poured down his face.

The demon's struggles were stopped as Grim threw him across the battlefield where he smashed into a large shrapnel from a building. He sat up quickly as he breathed in air with his damaged windpipe. He looked at his reflection in a puddle of his own blood and saw that he had a horrible scar in the shape of a hand on his neck now. Before he could even get up a fist smashed into his stomach so hard that he was used to form a crater.

As the dust cleared he saw Grim standing above him with his horrible eyes and his gruesome teeth.

Samona rolled over and retched blood and rolled back on his back unable to fight anymore.

"What...what the hell are you." He rasped out.

"Your end."

Grim raised his hands into the air as dark aura came off of him in waves and formed into a massive ball above him. The ball of magic had became of a massive size by that time and exceeded the size of the Jupiter Cannon.

Grim gave one final look of total hatred before he threw the ball into the deep crater below causing a massive explosion but the explosive noise was canceled out by the final screams of Samon as he destroyed atom by atom until nothing was left but blood.

Grim fell to his knees and retched blood onto the ground and returned to his form from before he made a deal with the demon in his head. He soon fell into the pool of blood and lost consciousness.

End

A/N: ... Holy fuck I can't tell if that was a great chapter or just murder. I'll let you know right now: not all Grim's fights will be like this. Only when he fights powerful demons will he need to lose control like this. Also Scurge and Crysis WILL NEVER go as bad as Grim did. This is because of their pasts which I will explain later.

R&r don't be afraid to criticize I need help if I am to write a real book some day.

Ps. Sorry but I will be updating slower since I have decided to take control of my YouTube channel I have made with the real Scurge and Crysis.

Also Saiyan-Styles I am really looking forward to what you will say about this chapter. Your reviews have been what has kept me going all this time.

Peace out home slice.


	11. Dealing with Demons pt 2 of 3

I AM BACK READERS! Welcome to chapter eleven:The fight between Scurge and his demon opponent.  
Nothin much else... Except the surprise!  
You read now.

Scurge had dragged Grim over to the remains of the guild where he could rest before walking back towards the Phantom Lord guild. His venture to fight was interrupted when a man slammed into the ground in front of him.

The being in front of him was of a large build easily able to dwarf the massive Elfman and was was broad chested. The man wore no shirt so his chest was bare revealing a large fist shaped scar in the center of his chest along with different cuts and gashes all over his body showing he knew how to fight well. He had spiked hair that cascaded down his back in three different split bits of hair. The mans face was covered in a black steel helm so Scurge couldn't figure out anymore details.

Scurge lowly raised his hand in greeting.

"Hello sir impressive entrance man." He said lowering his arm.

"Scurge Armaggedon correct?" Asked the man.

Scurge took a large bow and smiled at the man.

"Yes I am the one and only Wandering Sage." He said.

Suddenly at hearing Scurge's confirmation the man charged forward head-butting Scurge in the stomach and sending him skidding back until he regained his footing

"Ow." Said Scurge rubbing his stomach slightly. He then smiled and cracked his neck and lowered his head before charging towards the man smashing his head into his enemy's steel clad head shattering the helmet and throwing the man onto his back.

The man stood up to face Scurge who saw that the mans face was just as scarred as the rest of his body and his eyes were glowing a fiery red that stung Scurge's eyes when he looked at them for an extended period of time.

"Meh, figured you would have a harder head than that." Scurge said as a small stream of blood began to trickle down the demon's head.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Yelled the demon as he was lit aflame with ominous dark red and charged Scurge punching him with large flame fists.

Scurge took the attacks head on with his arms crossed in a guard and smiling as the punches collided with his body.

After ten full minutes of attacks the demon grew tired and drew back fully expecting his opponent to fall back dead. Much to the demons surprise Scurge reached out suddenly and grabbed onto his shoulders and brought his head forward in a head tut that caused a shockwave as the sound barrier broke making a loud booming noise.

The demon was sent flying back again but he caught himself and stood back up with an expression of pure rage on his face.

"DIE!" Yelled the demon suddenly being in front of Scurge and sending a powerful punch to his midsection sending him into the air slightly before the demon smashed him into the ground making a Scurge-shaped implant in it.

Scurge pulled himself out of the ground when the demon stepped back and held his hands out to the side as what looked to be a sword made of flame.

Scurge dodged the first swing but still was singed by the heat. The demon then started to swing faster and faster the more he missed until Scurge stumbled over loose rock and fell backwards onto the ground. The demon drew his sword up and began to lower it to cleave the dragonslayer in half.

But before Scurge could react another being intercepted the flaming sword. It was a scythe covered in tar and seemingly made of bone. The holder of the blade was silhouetted behind the demon with his blade caught on the flame sword.

"Now, not that I have anything against demons... But I would appreciate it if you didn't kill the one human I have respect for." Said the man who Scurge realized was none other than Styles Kaizu the human hating killer he met in battle in his last mission.

Kaizu pulled his scythe towards himself throwing the demon in front of him by his own sword. He then brought his weapon to rest on his shoulder and waited for Scurge to step up next to him.

"Thanks."said Scurge cracking his knuckles.

"No problem. If anyone is going to kill you it's me." Said Kaizu as the demon rose up now completely covered in flames and completely livid.

"I AM KYOTSU ONE OF THE 64 GENERALS OF HELL! NO HUMANS CAN DEFEAT ME!" He yelled as he began to throw follies of fireballs towards the pair.

Kaizu sprouted dark wings and flew out of the path as Scurge grinned and yelled.

"SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: PARTIAL AVATAR:ARMS!" He yelled as giant avatar arms spread from his own and smashed the fireballs away like flys.

"BURNING SPIRAL!" Yelled Kaizu spinning and firing tar down on his enemy burning him and slowing him from the heavy sticky liquid.

Scurge let took I'm a deep breath and blew through his now massive hands to make a bigger roar than normal.

"ROAR OF THE FORCE DRAGON!" He yelled as the blast collided with the slowed demon pushing it far across the battlefield to the edge of a massive crater.

As the smoke cleared the duo say that the demon had entered his own avatar form made of fire.

"You will not survive this." Said the demon as he lifted his fists to begin an onslaught of attacks.

"Hehe, last guy that said that couldn't kill me."said Scurge as he dodged fists now in full avatar form. His comment earned a glare from Kaizu.

"SATAN SOUL" Kaizu transformed into his satan soul and began to attack the flame being with his own onslaught of kicks, punches, and slashes. These caused openings for Scurge to attack while he was locked in combat.

Suddenly the demons stopped his attacks and stood back as his chest began to split open. A massive fireball easily matching the size of both the avatars was created and held.

"SURRENDER AND I WILL LET YOU LIVE!" Yelled the demon.

"Ha! Both of us can dodge that." Said Scurge preparing to move out of the fire ball's path.

"True... But can your allies behind you say the same?" Asked the demon grinning maniacally.

"Shit!" Scurge said looking behind him to see the fairy tail guild fighting Jose's phantoms.

"TOO LATE FOOL! DEATH IS IMMINENT!" Shouted the demon as he fired the blast.

Scurge turned too slowly and saw the blast coming towards him in slow motion before he saw a small figure become silhouetted in the blast before the explosion hit and exploded.

After the dust cleared Scurge looked down in horror at the limp figure that was down at his feet. For some reason Styles had thrown himself into the blast to save him.

Scurge shrunk down to get to his power rival and found him still thankfully alive.

"Idiot! What were you thinking?" Asked Scurge

"I was thinking that maybe not all humans are quite as bad like you said. (Cough) like you said not all humans are evil whereas some are terrible. (Cough)" said the limp form before him.

All other conversation between the duo was interrupted by the bellowing laughter of the massive demon.

"Ahahahahaha! What an idiot! It was a foolish move to-t-to" the demon began to stumble through his sentences as he felt an aura similar to that of an incredibly powerful being. He looked down to see Scurge slowly rising to look at him.

When Scurge had full turned towards him the demon for the first time in his life dating back centuries felt true unbridled fear.

"N-now I think we can t-talk this out can't we?" Asked the giant being of flame.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Was Scurge's only reply as his arm gained and avatar state larger than the fire demons entire avatar.

Scurge brought his fist up in an uppercut that sent the demon flying into the air.

As the demon was still sailing through the air Scurge smashed him back down to the ground.

Before the fire demon could get up Scurge smashed down into him with both arms massive and pummeling him into the ground breaking down layers upon layers of stone with the demons body.

After ten minutes of smashing him into the ground Scurge grew tired and passed out next to the unmoving body of the now dead demon.

If you were to look down into the hole you wouldn't be able to see the bottom where they lay. Kaizu recovered enough to fly down and pull Scurge out of the wreckage later.

END!

Well guys that's it for now sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I felt I needed to get something out.  
I haven't been updating because my iPad died and I couldn't find the charger so I was stuck for a while.

R&R


	12. Dealing with Demon pt 3 of 3

Hello again. Grim is in with another chapter to bother you with. This is Crysis's chapter where he fights his demon and helps a certain white haired beauty.

ON TO THE STORY!

Crysis was battling the giant combination of phantoms.

The giant hand that came out of it swung down towards him but he froze it and smashed it before it could do any actual damage to any of his fellow members.

The giant ball of darkness was really beginning to tick him off. No matter what Crysis did the thing just reformed and began to attack again. But the giant ball of darkness was equally unable to fight him.

This was because Crysis had made a bunch of clones of himself and the phantom could not define which one was him.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a voice from within the orb. The darkness slowly began to compact into the shape of a man who looked to be very pissed off at Crysis. The man was bald and had glowing violet eyes and held a katana in his hands. He was also wearing a large leather jacket with a white shirt beneath. He wore black slacks and a white belt and his shoes were a combination of black and white.

"I AM TIRED OF THIS GUESSING GAME!" He yelled and waved his arm making phantoms appear and wipe out all of the clones.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Crysis

"I am Deshir The Deal Maker! I am also your doom petty human." He answered Coldly as he hovered closer to Crysis.

"Meh. Your not the first to lay claim on my life." Said Crysis raising his blade.

Deshir launched himself at Crysis and they began their fight. Their blades clashed and sparks flew from the metal grinding on each other. They both flew back from each other with Crysis now with small twisters spinning around his feet for flight.

"Where is that useless cat?" Thought Crysis blocking another swing from Deshir.

"PHANTOM BOMB!" Yelled Deshir as a phantom came out of his outstretched hand and exploded in Crysis's face.

Crysis fell back coughing and trying to clear the smoke from his face.

"Ouch. That's it. GALE FORCE!" Crysis threw his hand out and a massive whirlwind cleared the smoke and knocked back the demon in front of him.

"Now I'm getting serious." Said Crysis as he raised his sword again.

"DISEASED MIASMA!" He yelled as a dark green gas flew from the green stone on his sword.

"PHANTOM SACRIFICE!" Yelled Deshir as a phantom being flew out of him again and absorbed the gas and vaporized.

"Pitiful human there is no way you can win." Said the demon as he began to swing over and over again as Crysis could only block and fall back.

After an extended period of time of blocking and getting cut Crysis had reached his limit of patience.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled pressing back Deshir and pulling back a fist and sending it smashing into the demon's jaw sending him flying even further back.

"HURRICANE SLASH!" Crysis swung his blade causing a massive amount of condensed air in the form of a slash fly towards Deshir and slam him into the ground.

"TWISTER KICK!" He yelled slamming his foot into the demon's stomach and spinning rapidly making a large crater with Deshir's body.

He stood back from the wreckage and saw the bald demon getting back up with a large wound in his stomach and blood running down his chin.

"Such insolence. But I see you have power... Why not join me and you can get everything you want?" Asked Deshir

"I've got everything I want here." Said Crysis bringing his sword to point at his enemy.

"Well you are about to lose a large part of that." Said the demon turning and pointing towards the Phantom Lord guild which had Mirajane in its hand and was slowly crushing her.

"Now will you join me? At the risk of your love you have no choi-" he was interrupted as Crysis slammed of fist into his face with force enough to send him flying back down into the crater he had just risen from.

"TEMPEST GATTLING GUN!" He yelled raising his hand as small compressed bullets of air flew from his hand into the body of the demon in front of him. The edges of the crater began to cave into the hole making the grave for Deshir The Deal Maker.

"That's what I think of your deal." Said Crysis as he flew up towards Mirajane and found Elfman in his beast soul form.

"Wow dude you look like a badass now." He said as he landed next to them.

"Crysis! We just figured out how to stop the Abyss Break!" Said Mira

"Really how?" He asked

"The magic is linked to the elemental four. If we defeat them then the spell will break."

"Ah. But I can think of another way." Crysis said grabbing the two of them and flying them back down to the rest of the guild.

"Be right back." He said as he flew back up the the giant robot.

"GLACIAL CUT" he yelled as ice and wind flowed out of his arms in the shape of swords.

"GOODBYE ABYSS BREAK!" He yelled as he cut off the arms that were casting the spell.

The giant metal arms fell into the water below causing waves to wash up onto the shore and shaking the ground.

Crysis landed back on the ground to gather up the injured and treat them with those who could still help.

IN THE PHANTOM LORD GUILD

"FINE THEN A CATACLYSM IT IS THEN!" Yelled Jose as he surrounded himself in dark magic to begin a fight with the master.

"fairy la-" Makarov was beginning to cast the spell to defeat Jose when he stopped hearing the sound of booted food marching towards him, Jose, and Erza.

Grim emerged out of the shadows clutching his side and covered in dried blood. Erza began to say his name but stopped seeing the look in his eyes: it was a look she wished she would never see again. Grim's eyes held no mercy for Jose nor did he have his signature grin on his face.

"What are you looking at trash?" Asked Jose turning towards his new enemy. Grim just continued walking towards him not saying anything and stopping about a foot from Jose.

"I said what are you lo-" Jose stopped talking as Grim head butted him with extreme force sending Jose into the far wall.

"Who are you?" Asked Jose getting back up and glaring at the Mage.

Grim suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed the collar of Jose's jacket and brought him close with hatred practically oozing out of him.

"I am Grim Dragneel, son of Igneel King of the fire dragons, The Devil's Executioner. Now get off my lawn and never bother my family again. Do. You. Hear. Me?" He said looking Jose in the eyes and speaking in a unstable voice that everyone could tell meant he could kill Jose at any moment.

"Y-yes." Said Jose now crumpling to the ground lacking the will to stand before the mighty man before him.

In the shadows Aria saw his chance to steal away Grim and Makarov's magic and seeing as how Grim was so badly beaten he would die from the lack of magic.

Aria launched himself out of the shadows towards grim who didn't move until the last moment. As Aria drew close he spun and slammed his leg into Aria's cheek and smashed him into the ground knocking him out.

"Erza, Master, let's go home. And Master?" He asked looking towards Makarov.

"Yes?"

"Don't ask why but put the most powerful sleeping spell you have on me and make it last 12 hours okay?" Said Grim as he retreated into his inner mind to rest and FOCAS his magic on healing.

The Master did so and Erza carried Grim back to the guild where Crysis had begun to take care of all the things needed for recovery and Scurge was limping in the direction of the guild with the help of his ally Kaizu.

WITHIN GRIM'S MIND

A dark version of Grim stormed around the darkly lit chamber enraged that he couldn't break the sleep spell that would last his entire time of control.

"DAMN YOU GRIM YOU CHEATED!" It yelled at the man within a cage.

"Now, now, what's this a demon complaining about an unfair deal? What has this world come to?" Asked the salmon headed grinning man.

"You will regret this Grim Dragneel... Just you wait." Said the being as it sat down to think of a way around the spell placed on Grim's body.

"We'll see demon. We'll see..."

END

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In which you learned a bit more about Grim's dark side and saw Crysis's powers.

As usual R&R don't be afraid and looking for OCs. Bye


	13. Fallen Star

Hey guys welcome to chapter 13 this chapter will just be kind of a filler episode during the Loke arc before the Tower of Heaven arc begins.

You read now.

It was the a few days later in fairy tail and everybody was pitching in to help out. Even Grim was able to help using magic force despite the full body cast he was in.

Scurge created the required materials for building using Matter Make and Kaizu despite his unwillingness pitched in to help too as he knew what it was like to lose your home.

Crysis was going door to door gathering volunteers to help with the reconstruction of the guild hall. When he got back he tripped over so thing that was on the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea... Grim?" Grim had fallen over and was laying on his face and shaking from side to side trying to get up but couldn't.

Crysis stood him up and looked where Grim's eyes were supposed to be but just saw salmon hair sticking out.

"Dude... How do you get into a cast backwards?" He asked as he cut the cast allowing Grim to get out.

"FREEDOM I CAN BREATHE AGAIN" he yelled as he stood up quickly and nailed Crysis in the jaw with his upraised hands.

"Huh? Crysis? This is no time to just be on the ground we need to help with rebuilding." He said picking him up and dusting him off.

"YOU IDIOT IT WAS YOU THAT KNOCKED ME DOWN!" He yelled hitting Grim on the head.

"Ow. Okay I'm sorry!" He said massaging the bump on his head.

Lucy then walked over to the arguing duo and asked them if they had seen Loke around anywhere.

"Nah haven't seen him since the war. But I thought you had a thing for Natsu?" Said Crysis

"I DONT have a thing for either of them I just wanted to thank Loke for giving me my keys." She said embarrassed.

"Wait... Lucy likes Natsu?" Asked Grim as Lucy walked off.

"Didn't you hear? Natsu saved her from a slaver and brought her to Fairy Tail the guild she dreamed of joining." Said Scurge walking over with Kaizu next to him.

"Damn... My brother is even better with the ladies than I thought... Anyway who are you?" Grim asked looking towards Kaizu.

"My name is Styles Kaizu and I hate humans." He said coldly towards Grim.

"Well then me and you might get along then." He said to the rest of the groups confusion.

"Anyway... Crysis did you know that your brother got some boob action during the war?" Grim said making a certain nearby rain woman blush at the memory.

"Wow! Really?" Asked Crysis surprised.

"Yeah hold on a minute...MAGIC FORCE: GUIDED PASSAGE!" He yelled as Juvia was pulled over towards them.

Grim put his arm around the shoulder of the frightened woman.

"Here's the lucky girl." He said grinning.

"Juvia says hello..." She said timidly.

"Hi. So you have a thing for my brother huh?" Asked Crysis

"Um... Yes Juvia is in love with Gray-samma." She said nervously

"Cool it's about time that the blockhead got a girl. I might help you get together with him since I seen to be good at pairing people." He said.

They were about to continue their conversation when they were interrupted by a man's voice.

"HEY YOU BRATS GET BACK TO WORK!" Yelled Makarov as everyone scrambled to get back to work but for Grim and Kaizu.

"You have no jurisdiction over me but I will help." Said Kaizu walking off to help.

"But it's too much effort..." Said Grim flopping over onto the ground and closing his eyes.

"Grim can you help us work please?" Asked Erza.

"YOSH WHATS WITH THE LACK OF WORK AROUND HERE?" he yelled jumping up and running all around the area fixing parts of the guild and building up the walls at extreme speeds.

"How the hell does she do that?" Grumbled Scurge watching Grim work.

"Yeah he almost NEVER works other than fighting." Said Elfman with a large piece of timber on his arm. That is until Grim ran over and grabbed the wood from him and set it into place.

"ALRIGHT IF YOUR A MAN THEN BUILD LIKE GRIM!" He yelled getting to work.

Soon it was sundown and everybody was tired and went home.

LATER

Grim was running through the woods searching for Loke who had gone missing earlier when he felt a tug at his neck. He reached down into his shirt and pulled out a blue stone on a chain that was tugging to the north.

"Huh? The Celestial Spirit King?" He said to himself as he sped off in that direction. Within a matter of minutes he exited the forest and launched himself off a big cliff leading into a big hole that inside stood a familiar giant with impressive facial hair.

"I am sorry my old friend but the laws are-" the Spirit King was talking to and orange haired guy and a blonde but was interrupted by Grim kicking him in the face.

"KANGLY!" Grim yelled as he was kicking the King of Spirits.

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

Grim was sitting cross legged on the shoulder of the spirit King.

"Aha! So Loke is an ancient spirit from the stars who indirectly killed his owner who was stupid enough to take a job when they couldn't use their powers and he has been on the world for three years." He said mashing his fist down in his palm in realization.

"Sounds believable...accept..." He began reaching over and grabbing the King's mustache and pulling his head closer.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING STUPID REASON IS THAT FOR BANISHING SOMEBODY FROM THEIR HOME?" He yelled into the ear of the Spirit King.

"I'm sorry my old friends but the laws are absolute." He said.

"YOUR THE FUCKING KING DINT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Yelled grim again as Lucy and Loke looked between Grim and the King.

Lucy whispered to Loke

"how do they know each other?"

"I don't know."

After minutes of arguing between the King and Grim Lucy finally snapped.

"LOKE I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR HOME!" Yelled Lucy trying to preform a forced gate closure. Soon all her spirits appeared and the rest Grim wasn't really paying attention for because he noticed that Lucy was pressing her body against Loke VERY tightly.

"Don't have a thing for him my ass..." He mumbled.

Soon after Lucy lost consciousness the spirit King decided that Loke may be forgiven so long as Lucy be his owner for now.

Grim patted the spirit kings back happily.

"See? Now was that so hard?" He laughed before jumping down to Loke.

"Take her home. I'll tell everyone you've been found."

THE NEXT DAY

Grim walked over to team Natsu and saw they had passes for a really nice resort that he had saved in the last year.

"Do you guys mind if I come? The guy who runs the place owes me for saving him anyway." He said.

"Sure why Not?" Said Erza clearly ready to go to the resort.

"NOW LETS SET OFF FOR FUTURE HAPPINESS AND NO SAD SHOCKING BACKSTORIES TO BOTHER US!" He yelled as he marched off towards the train station with the team.

END

WOOOOOO TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! I am tired.

R&R AS USUAL ACCEPTING OCS FTW

goodbye thanks for reading.


	14. Konoka Saniyome

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 14!

This chapter has a bit of delay before the actual Tower of Heaven arc.

You'll see what happens.

YOU READ NOW!

Team Natsu and Grim were walking down a dirt road on their way to the next town in order to catch a train. The train they had been on broke down (much to Natsu's delight.) and they had decided to walk the rest of the way.

"Say Lucy..." Said Grim marching down the path and swinging his arms.

"Yeah?"

"So I heard that your writing a novel right?" He asked

"Er... Well yes... But I can't decide wether or not to kill off a character or not..." She mumbled.

"Yeah killing a character can be good or bad. I could lead to a protagonist gaining a resolve to try harder at what he/she is trying to accomplish or it could lead to angry readers at times." He said as Lucy looked at him surprised at his literacy knowledge.

"How do you know so much about writing a novel?" She asked

"Well I'm writing a novel too. It's about three idiots who are part of a powerful group of people and they change the lives of those people and others." He said winking towards you the reader.

"Sounds interesting." Said Lucy confused as to who he was winking at.

Suddenly there was a loud cawing noise from the sky and the group looked up to see a messenger bird coming towards them.

"Anybody expecting mail?" Asked Grim

Everyone shook their heads as the bird landed on Grim's shoulder and handing him a rolled up piece of paper. As the bird flew off Grim unrolled the piece of paper as the rest gathered around him.

"Dear a mister Grim Dragneel,

those of us in the magic council have been alerted to your help with the growing demon population as well as your efforts to stop the corrupted dark guild master Jose.  
As you have shown this remarkable progress we congratulate you in your steady growth and it has come to the council's attention that there is a blank spot in the role of Wizard Saint due to the fall of Jose.  
If you wish to accept this offer please proceed to the nearest town-hall and ask for the use of the thought projection lacrima.

-Magic Council"

Everybody stood in shocked silence. Then after a long moment had passed Grim had disappeared from the group.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Asked Happy flying around trying to scout out the missing Mage.

"Look there." Said Erza pointing towards a cliff wall that had a Grim-shaped hole in it.

"Where the hell is he going?" Asked Gray scratching his head.

"Well... On the map it says that a nearby town is in that direction..." Said Lucy holding a map.

"Looks like he's going to accept." Said Natsu with a large smile.

The group began to make way up a long path going over a mountain before seeing a small town within a lush green valley. They started to head down hoping to catch up with the beelining Mage.

WITH GRIM

'MUST GET TO TOWN-HALL!" He yelled in his mind. He was running up a path dolling the directions that signs he passed said and was making way to the center of town when.

BAM!

He collided with someone with pink hair and red tips and fell to the ground on his back as things spilled from the pockets of his coat.

"Owowowowowowo..." Said the person in front of him. He stood up to get a good look at them.

It was a girl with long pink hair that went below her waist where the tips became red.  
She seemed to be wearing a dark blue leotard and puffy black tights that reminded him of a ninja. (Great now he head the image of Natsu with his scarf around his head saying nin-nin.) speaking of scarves the girl had one too, it was a deep red color and seemed to catch the wind perfectly. She also had some wolf ears and a wolf tail but he was distracted by the her eyes... The only part of her face he could see since the scarf was covering her mouth.

He finally noticed the stuff that had fallen from his pockets.

"MY SNACK FOODS!" He yelled trying to gather his food.

The girl looked up and saw a jar of peanut butter lying against her foot.

"AAAHHH PEANUT BUTTER GROSS!" She yelled power kicking the peanut butter into the sky where it twinkled like a star.

"NO MY PEANUT BUTTER!" Yelled Grim with tears running down his face.

"Now then..." Said the women turning towards Grim.

"Huh?"

"Apologize for running into me."

"Why?"

"Because it was you fault."

"Meh. Good point I'm sorry I was busy trying to find the town hall so that I could become a Wizard Saint." He said surprising the girl.

"Your going to be one of the ten Great Wizard Saints?" She asked taking a step back.

"Yup I must need to contact them." He said gathering his stuff and putting them back in his pockets.

"Well I can show you the way." She said taking his hand and pulling towards a main road.

"Gee thanks... So your a wizard then?" Said Grim as he was led up the road

"Yeah I'm Konoka Saniyome. I use a sword and a scythe for battle and can call on multiple different magics if I need to. But I still need to join a guild." She said.

"Cool. You should join fairy tail." Grim said

"I would want to but I don't know how to get in."

"Well you go to the guild...open the doors... And walk inside."

"I doubt it's that simple."

"Meh. Worked for me, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and others."

"WHAT? YOUR A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!?" She yelled at him grabbing him by the collar.

"Yup let me introduce myself: I am Grim Dragneel The Devil's Executioner." He said getting up and continuing forward.

"Yeah right. I'm not an idiot I'm not going to believe your a member of fairy tail just because you say so." She said and stopped and stared at Grim who had removed his jacket to show the massive black fairy tail mark on his back. Below it though was another mark: one of a skull in a hood with crossed scythes behind it.

"What's the other mark?" She asked now curious.

"Nothing." He said coldly as his eyes turned mirror-like.

They walked on in silence until they reached the town-hall.

"Thanks for helping me." Grim said as he walked in.

"Your welcome, see you in fairy tail." She said as she turned and walked toward the train station.

AN HOUR LATER

Grim stepped onto the train and found his group... Sitting with Konoka.

"Oh Grim! Nice to see you again!" She said as Grim crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway to the booth-like area that is on trains and stuff.

"Yo. I guess introductions aren't needed?" He said smiling.

"Grim! Guess what!" Cried Happy as he landed on Grim's head.

"What?"

"Lucy is weird." Said the cat as Lucy glared at him.

"Yes she is." Grim said patting Happy on the head and laughing.

"So... Konoka where are you headed?" Asked Grim.

"Well I need to get to magnolia to join and this train goes there in a few stops." She said

"Cool." He said and went to sit between Erza and Konoka.

Erza leaned on his arm and closed her eyes and before long fell asleep. Grim looked up to see Natsu resting peacefully on Lucy's breasts with Happy in his lap snoring away.

He looked over and saw Konoka dozing off. He smiled as she leaned on him while sleeping.

He tilted his head back and fell asleep entering his mindscape.

"Well Grim quite the company huh?" Asked the demon in the cage

"Not today I'm to happy to be bothered by you he said as the bars of the cage thickened into concrete walls where only muffled screams of rage were heard.

End

Say hello to Konoka, she is an OC sent in by Taliaem. A big thanks to her.  
Goodbye readers.

R&R


	15. Resort Nightmare

Woo! Chapter 15! If you are still with me then congrats on determination! Sorry about being unable to upload the last chapter because the internet was being buggy.

You read now.

Team Natsu with the addition of Grim and Konoka had all awoken on the train to find that they were at their stop.

"I'M ALIVE!" Yelled Natsu stepping off the train.

"And he's off..." Said Happy flying after the dragonslayer.

"Hey Konoka. The train doesn't leave till tomorrow want to come with us?" Asked Grim of the pinkette.

"Sure why not?" She said taking his arm as Erza took his other one. The two girls leaned their heads on his arms as he led them to the resort and booked rooms for them.

They all spent the rest of the day enjoying the resort and having fun. Grim learned of a famous wizard convention that was going on and went there to see if anyone he new was there.

When he got there he realized that the it was a COSTUME convention where he was confronted by sad representations of himself, Scurge, Crysis, Jose, even Natsu and Happy for some reason.

"Wow! Dude that is the best Grim Dragneel costume I have ever seen!" Said somebody behind him.

He turned and looked at a man who had dyed his hair pink and wore a jacket, black slacks and a shirt made to look like muscles on.

He laughed and leaned in to the person's ear and whispered.

"It's because it's not a costume..." He said not realizing what this statement would start.

"OH MY GOD! THE REAL GRIM DRAGNEEL IS HERE!" Yelled the man with an expression of amazement on his face.

Grim was sat down at a desk and was forced to sign autographs for the next few hours. Once the event was over he used Magic Force to cleanup the area before heading up to the room he and Erza shared.

He found Erza changing into a dress for the casino by using her The Knight magic.

"Hehe your not the only one who can cheat like that now." He said pulling out a scarlet lacrima and activating it.

His body began to glow and before long his normal jacket and slacks were replaced by a black suite and he was now wearing a fedora to match. In his hand he held an expensive cane in the shape of a dragon.

"Grim... How does that lacrima have my magic in it?" Asked Erza.

"As a wise man once said: it's fun to do the impossible." Was his reply as he took her by her arm and led her downstairs to the casino.

Once they reached the casino they split up as Erza and Lucy went to play poker and Grim went to get drinks for them.

On his way there he saw Natsu complaining about the number 17 and Gray talking to a blue haired women with a fairy tail necklace. When he made it to the bar he ordered two margaritas for the ladies and a beer for himself. As he waited he turned his back on the bar and leaned back on it so he was resting on his forearms.

He looked to his left to see a large man with a turban and what he supposed was supposed to be a metal jaw. The man was shirtless and looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Simon right?" Grim asked casually. The mans eyes widened at hearing his name and Grim just grinned widely.

"I never forget an important face. Even if it has been eight years." He said as the bartender gave him his drinks which he made float over his hand like they were on a tray..

"They're in trouble you know." Said Simon as he got up and walked off.

"Figured as much." Mumbled Grim as he made his way off towards the table the ladies went to. It suddenly got very dark and Grim heard a gunshot and a crash over in the direction Natsu and Gray were at.

He arrived at the poker area after the light had returned to find Lucy tied up and Erza confronted by a women dressed like a cat, Simon, a guy made of squares, and some blond guy. He saw the guy made of blocks shoot Erza in the back with a sleeping dart but before they could leave he stepped in front of them with his hat tilted in a way so it shadowed one of his eyes.

He set the drinks on a nearby table and turned towards the group of people.

"Sorry but I can't let you take my girlfriend out, me and her have plans." He said slowly walking towards them swinging his cane in a slow circle.

"Who are you?" Asked the Blockhead.

"Oh no one. Just the newest wizard saint. Also the guy who's pissed off you attempted to attack my family." He answered as he got closer and grinned evilly in front of them.

"Body focus: Speed." He said as his body glowed silver.

The cat women launched a whip at him which he dodged and got close to her and pushed his palm to her stomach.

"Sorry girly but this may sting. Magic force: partial impact." He said as she was launched over the table from the impact blown into her stomach.

"MILLIANA!" Yelled the block headed man as his arm turned into a gun and he fired at Grim.

Grim grabbed his hat and squatted strait down and rushed forward tapping the Blockhead in the forehead pushing him backwards.

"Too slow." Grim teased as he jumped back when Simon threw a punch at him. He swung his cane up into the mans stomach and threw him backwards.

"Your too open. Ya should have used the darkness, it might have helped you a bit." He said dodging another sleeping bullet from Blockhead.

But the next thing he knew was that he was within a card on the ground.

"Hmmm... Oh by golly how will I get out of this one professor?" He said in an odd accent that made him sound like he had a stuffed nose.

"MAGIC FORCE: GUIDED PASSAGE!" He yelled as his card flew into the air and flew past the blond kid fast enough for the air to cut his face.

The blond kid's focus was thrown off and Grim broke through using an explosive lacrima he borrowed from Crysis.

"Damn... I am beating you guys good." He said as they all stumbled back up to fight more.

Suddenly he heard a lot of shots being fired from behind him before feeling pain and dizziness. He looked at his back to see a bunch of sleeping darts to put him to sleep.

"Oo... Dizzy..." He said as he stumbled and shook his head regaining his footing.

"Impossible that was enough tranquilizer to knock out a heard of buffaloes!" Said Blockhead.

"I will do you some credit... My arms are out now." Grim said looking at his useless arms.

Before they could react though he spun through the group of them making his arms slap them all across the face.

"Tag your it!" He said with us eyes beginning to blur. He then lowered his head and charged smashing into Blockhead's back throwing him into Simon.

"Oh jeez... Headache now..." Grim said stumbling back and slamming the back of his head into Milliana's face causing her to fall unconscious.

"How is he defeating us when he is nearly unable to stay on his feet!" Asked Blockhead getting up.

'I can't keep this up... The drug is beginning to take effect... Guess I'll leave a message.' Grim thought as he stood up to his full height.

"MAGIC FORCE: EXPLOSION" he yelled as a wave of magic blasted out of him and knocked them all back and sending tables flying in all directions. He then fell to his knees barley able to see. He moved his falling body so that a contact lacrima fell out of his pocket and rolled away.

"Okay I admit it you guys win..." He said. "But when you take me away can you bring the cane? It's a rental." He said before falling unconscious.

The group picked up both Erza and Grim and carried them off as Lucy struggled to get out of her bindings.

LATER AFTER LUCY IS FREED AND EVERYONE IS GATHERED

"Um... Guys..." Said Konoka pointing at the far wall. On the far wall engraved In it was a message.

Dear my good friends please use the contact lacrima to call my teammates and tell them what has happened before rushing off to save me and Erza in what would normally be a suicide attempt if it did not evolve the members of fairy tail. Ps. Natsu most people cant survive a bullet to the mouth you are lucky.

The rest of the message was him trying to figure out how to sign it until he went with a giant smiley face with a fedora on.

Lucy picked up the lacrima and contacted Crysis.

End

Well that ends another chapter that marks the beginning of the tower of heaven arc.  
Thanks for reading

R&R


	16. Kisaragi The Demon King

Chapter 16 Nuff said. Well I guess I can say more... This chapter is basically Grim and Erza being locked up...with another person.

Eheh you'll see soon enough.

You read now.

Erza was sitting on the boat after her brother had left and she was thinking about her predicament. Before she could from any thoughts she heard a rattling noise coming from he left and saw what looked like a reversed porcupine that was chained to a wall. All the thing seemed to be made of was sleeping darts.

"What..." She began to say before the thing groaned and tried moving which caused a flow of darts to fall off revealing it was Grim chained to the wall.

"Urk...morning already?" He moaned as his eyes opened blearily and he peered around his surroundings.

Erza looked at him with wide eyes. Just one of those darts was enough to knock her out at full strength! He easily had over a hundred all over his body!

Grim looked from side to side to see he was chained up. Something changed in his eyes that scared Erza more than they did when they were filled with hatred. His eyes looked as if they were filled with FEAR. The one emotion that Erza was sure he didn't have. He had fought armies of demons, giants, many kinds of mages, and even stood up to the magic council and the royal family! But being chained up did this to him?

Grim suddenly froze and began to grit his teeth in pain before a loud popping sound was heard. Erza looked in horror seeing he had dislocated his wrists to free them from the cuffs.

Grim fell to the ground and another pop was heard as his wrists pulled themselves back together. He sat up with sanity restored to his eyes and he really became aware of his surroundings. He turned to look at Erza and raised his bloody hand.

"Yo." Was all he said to the mouth a gaped Erza.

"What do you mean yo? You just nearly killed yourself to get out of those cuffs!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry... Whenever I'm tied up it reminds me of my childhood... I didn't have a nice one." He said sadly.

"Well I'm sure yours was still better than mine... In fact we are going back to that place." She said darkly leaning back into the post she was tied to.

Soon Blockhead walked in and took both of them to the upper deck. (After shooting Grim in the stomach with five darts.) they saw a twisted structure looming before them on an island.

Grim's eyes widened at the sight seeing the place he was sure he had destroyed eight years ago.

"So you've rebuilt it..." He growled darkly glaring at each of their captures menacingly.

"Jellal..." He growled to himself as the boat came to a stop at the island. Erza was not hard to escort away but Grim was a different story. They attached chained to a ring around his neck and an escort of 20 men was set to escort him since he was nearly able to take out their 2nd best team while drugged.

Despite the extensive measures as soon as all the men took hold of the chains he began to spin causing the men to be thrown backwards into their comrades. They attempted to set their demonized dogs on him but and just growled at them and they shied away. The team escorting Erza quickly toke her away in order to get more help. Soon a man in a black robe with white lines on it came out.

The man lowered his hood revealing him to have blue hair and a tattoo on his eye. Grim went berserk seeing the man who had caused Erza pain for the last eight years. A change came over him like when he had fought the demon of pride... But this was different.

He had a different from now. His skin had a deep red glow to it and his eyes glowed red as well. His clothes were transformed back into his normal attire but the jacket was made of flame and his black slacks seemed to glow like embers. His entire body had flames running along it in waves.

He let out a massive roar as flame blasted in a ring around him knocking back everyone around him as he charged at Jellal grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up as his flaming hand burned the man's flesh.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ERZA YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Grim with a demonic voice completely filled with rage. But before he could do anymore damage Jellal put his hand to Grim's face and sent a blast of dark energy knocking out the man who was both drugged and unstable already.

"Take him to the battery room." Said Jellal walking back into the tower.

LATER IN THE TOWER

Grim was thrown into a circular chamber as he regained consciousness.

"Damn...It..." He cursed as he sat back up pulling out the extra sleeping darts that were sticking out of his stomach.

"Welcome to the battery room." Said a voice behind him.

Grim turned around to see a man with silver and gray hair looking at him. The man had pretty casual clothes on: a black jacket, a white shirt, jeans, and sneakers. There were discs lying around him and he looked really tired and was leaning on the wall for support.

"Who are you?" Grim asked the man feeling tired as well.

"Yoryn." He said sitting up with an effort.

"Sure you are. Anyway what is this place?" Asked Grim looking around the round chamber.

"This is... The battery room... It sucks up your magic to power to full the lacrima at the top of the tower." He said breathlessly.

"So your tired from magic loss?" Asked Grim of the man. The man simply nodded. "Well then let me take some of the burden." He said as he let out waves of magic force out and making it into a condensed solid form in the shape of a giant battery next to him.

"There. That will take some time to deplete." He said as he leaned against the wall and the man beside him began to catch his breath.

A thought occurred to Grim as he looked at his arm he was sure had been radiating heat earlier. He closed his eyes to converse with the only person he thought could know about the powers brewing inside him.

He walked up to the cage within his mind to talk with the demon in him. The demon looked a bit tired which was unusual.

"Yo!" He said walking up to the demon. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just tired." Snapped the shadow of Grim.

"Good. Well I have to ask you: do you know where this odd power I was using earlier was?" He asked.

"Yeah. Here I was innocently plotting on how to kill you and survive myself when I feel my power of rage being drained out of me." Said the demon glaring at Grim.

"So... I was using your power?" Asked Grim wary of the effects it could have on him.

"Yes against my will... No one has ever been able to wrong demons as much as you have... You... Interest me." Said the demon.

"How do I... Interest you?" Inquired Grim.

"You may be one of the only humans able to be compatible with my power." Said the demon sitting up to speak face to face with his host.

"Compatible?" Asked Grim scratching his head.

"Yes able to withstand the sheer magnitude of power that I would force on you were we to merge." Said the demon looking Grim in the eyes.

"What do you mean by merge?"

"I mean that we finally stop completely distrusting and hating each other and form a band in which we can work together."

"So... Friendship?"

"Perhaps... If that is what you would like to call it. I would call it Two People of Which Who Have to Work Together to Live." The demon said

"Wait we can't live like this forever?"

"No the conflicts we keep having are beginning to kill the both of us."

"Then I guess there is no choice... But I can't just trust you." Said Grim worried that the demon would hurt his family and friends.

"I have came to the realization that the world outside bores me now. Reality is too boring... I just wish to have the ability to manipulate my surroundings to my enjoyment and I will let you use all the power you need." Said the demon.

Grim thought about the proposal for a long time trying to find anything bad that could come from it. He could find nothing wrong with it... But the demon was looking excited about something.

"Fine... We have a deal..." Grim reached his hand into the bars and shook hands with the demon.

The cage disappeared and the demon stood up and walked around the area looking stretching and looking overly enjoyed with himself. He turned towards Grim and grinned happily.

"Thank you... By the way from now on our personalities might mix resulting in us becoming more like each other." He said. Grim just waved it off as unimportant.

"Time to get out of this shadow form." Said the demon as he transformed.

He now had spiky black hair that went down his back and he wore a red cloak that had black flames at the bottom. He had a black and red kimono on underneath with and no shoes showing his nails looked more like claws and the same for his hands. Grim noticed he had the tattoo of the letter Z on his neck.

"What's with the Z?" He asked

"It stands for Zeref. I am the first demon of Zeref. Demon King Kisaragi at your service." He said turning and bowing towards Grim.

"Damn I had one of Zeref's demons in me this whole time?" Said Grim scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah... It was Zeref's greatest revenge on me. We were enemies and when I heard he was going to make a demon look what happened. I was the demon slayer Kisaragi and now look." Said Kisaragi gesturing towards himself.

Grim just Grinned and put his arm around the man's shoulder.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He said as the both grinned and the surrounding area turned into an ancient Japanese style palace.

Kisaragi suddenly got serious. He at down and faced Grim who also sat down.

"Let me explain the forms I can give you. I can give you seven. Each form is focused on a sin. You've so far been Pride and Rage. But there is also Sloth, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Desire, and Wrath." He said.

"Don't tell me about the powers of them I want to find out on my own anyway." Said Grim raising his hand to stop his new friend.

"Although... I have an addition to our deal." He said

"What is it?"

"That using my magic force you take consciousness in that and manifest in the real world so I can train with you and so you can take part in conversations." He said.

"You just want to introduce people to me don't you?"

"Yes... Oops looks like that guy is trying to wake me up. See yah." Grim said as he woke up to a commotion as guards ran outside the chamber talking about some intruders who had broken in.

"Looks like the suicide rescue team is here." He said as he Grinned and let the flames of rage consume him as he broke out of the chamber.

End

Well that's all. I was thinking on postponing the deal with the demon for later but I figured whatever FTW let's do it now.

More on the new OC in the next chapter. Also maybe a look into some of Grim's haunted past idk shit happens.

R&R


	17. Rage Grim

Welcome my friends... To chapter 17.

In this chapter Grim begins to learn to use his new powers and makes two new friends to fight alongside.

You read now.

Grim had melted the side of the chamber to find a squad of soldiers staring at him with there mouths agape.

"Yeah I know right. I knew I was hot but this is ridiculous." He said grinning as he gave a large bow.

The men began to slowly back away as he kept stepping closer to them as they stepped back. He suddenly rushed them yelling out boo as he raised his arms and chased them back and forth. Eventually they all split up and ran away all but one unlucky guy who was backed into a wall.

Grim bent down very close to the guy who was sitting up against the wall in complete fear of the demon before him.

Grim's hand turned back to normal as he poked the man in the shoulder.

"Sorry for scaring you but can you give me directions to where Jellal is at?" Asked Grim poking the man in the shoulder.

"S-s-sorry b-b-but I-I-I'm n-new." Stuttered the poor man. Grim sat next to the man and put his now normal arm around his shoulder nodding his head.

"Yes, yes, I can see why you would be terrified now. First day on the job and you get attacked by some guy made of flames who broke out of an indestructible chamber. Again I apologize. Well I have to go and beat up your boss bye." He said as he stood up and walked over to the chamber to find the man he was locked up with to find him standing up as the discs that were on the ground floating around him.

"Yo! You want to help me rearrange the blue headed guys face... Mr. Prince?" He said the last word with a smirk.

His ally looked at him in shock.

"How... Did you know?" He asked

"Please... Before I became a known Mage I travelled the world I went to every continent and learned their cultures. A lost princes face is a bit important to a nation." He said.

"Well the I guess you might as well know my real name is Kasoru Nakatani." He said giving a short bow.

"Grim Dragneel."

They both walked set off through the hallways Grim turning into a being made of completely fire rather than the form he was in when he fought Jellal. He basically looked like a ghost made of flames in this form.

"You know I think I want to try your idea Grim." Came a voice he used to hate.

"Oker then." Said Grim standing and focusing his magic force in the shape of Kisaragi. In a second Kisaragi was standing before the two men.

"Who is this?" Asked Kasoru

"This is the voice inside my head." Was all Grim said as he continued forward flying through the air.

Soon they decided to split up in order to find Jellal faster. Although Kisaragi was telepathically connected to Grim so they could easily find each other.

Soon Grim was drifting through the halls when he heard Erza talking. He found a large mess hall where he found Erza telling all the others without Natsu about her past. He sat and listened to her story until she reached the end he realized she left a major part out.

"And that is the story." She said with tears running down her face.

"Now, now, you left out an important bit." Grim said flying over and putting his flaming arm around her shoulder. (He found out he can make flames burn or not when he kept burning away doorknobs while looking for Jellal in different rooms.

Everyone looked at Grim in terror not realizing it was him.

"During the revolt Erza Scarlet paid a visit to the sacrifice to be and freed him. He was one of the reasons that the whole revolt succeeded. And I never stopped loving her afterwards." He finished with his signature grin.

After a moment of silence everyone exploded in amazement.

"GRIM?" Yelled his two teammates

"Juvia is surprised. Isn't he supposed to be captured?" Asked the water Mage.

"He's on fire!" Yelled Lucy

"Cool your made of fire now?" Asked Konoka raising her eyebrow.

"Oh come on your making me blush... Although I guess you can't tell." He said attempting to scratch his hair but failing seeing as how he didn't even have hair anymore.

He transformed into the form he fought Jellal in that the author has dubbed Rage Battle Form.

"Damn this new power is cool!" He laughed.

"Grim! Shut up and help us find this Jellal guy!" Yelled Scurge hitting him in the back of the head.

"So... This is how your team operates?" Asked Konoka sweat dropping.

"Yes...yes it is..." Said Crysis face-palming himself.

"OKAY LETS FIND JELLAL AND KICK HIS ASS!" Yelled Grim striking a heroic pose and running off THROUGH the walls.

"Well at least a sane person is the leader." Said Konoka

"No...Grim is the leader..." Said Crysis with a small rain cloud above him as he trudged off after his leader.

The only people left in the room were Konoka and Kasoru.

"Well I guess we don't want to be left behind." Said Konoka grabbing Kasoru by the arm and running down a hallway.

Soon Simon appeared in the mess hall trying to find the people he was sure were going to be there. He looked up at the wall and sighed. On the wall in scorch arks was the message: "hah! Rallied them before you! -Grim"

He began to go off and search for the rest of them. Unknowingly to him Erza had been trapped in one of Sho's cards after hearing of her past and Jellal's plans.

"SHO! Let me out now!" Yelled Erza.

"No sis I'll protect you." He said as he ran down a hallway.

He was stopped when he met a certain lost Kisaragi who was looking for Jellal.

"Who are you?" Asked Sho preparing his magic for a fight.

Kisaragi turned towards Sho and gave of a big grin.

"I am the voice inside Grim's head." He said before seeing Erza trapped in the card.

He then reached to his side where he had a katana and cut a tear in the dimension of the card so Erza could escape.

Erza got out of the card and hit Sho in the head for his rash moves.

She turned to Kisaragi to thank him. But he was bowing to her already.

"There is no need for thanks. I figured I had better save you before Grim kills the boy instead." He said after he finished bowing.

After Sho had gotten a hold on himself the three of them ran down a nearby hallway in search of Jellal.

WITH CRYSIS

Crysis was running up a staircase in the tower when he reached a large red bridge.

He stepped onto the Japanese style bridge and heard someone singing a haiku approaching him.

"Yo." He said when she finished.

She did not reply and pulled out a katana to fight Crysis with.

"And the fighting comes..." He said as the women cut at the air in front of her causing his coat to rip when he tried to dodge.

"You cannot win... My blade can cut through anything." She said smugly. Her smirk disappeared as Crysis suddenly appeared above her forcing his blade down on her sword blade using his weight and strength to push her back.

She pushed him back wards off of her and he landed on the bridge again.

"If it's a sword fight you want then a sword fight you will get!" He said pointing his blade towards her and smiling.

End

Well that's it for now

Nothing else... I'm writing this extremely tired right now... I sleep and you R&R


	18. Battle of the sword

Woo, chapter 18 and still going strong! This chapter has been requested by the real Crysis.  
The whole chapter is a fight between Crysis and that pink haired chick that I don't care enough to learn the name of.

Crysis lowered his sword and charged towards the women stabbing outward as she dodged his attacks.

He stuck his sword in the ground and pushed off towards the women head butting the flat of her katana and knocking her backwards a ways.

He stood up grinning and summoning a gust of wind to pull his sword to his hand.

"Come on... You said that your sword can cut anything yet you haven't been able to cut me yet." He taunted twirling his blade in his hand as he casually walked forward.

The women rushed him suddenly and he caught his sword with his blade point down with one hand and clashed with her.

They were stuck at a standstill with Crysis yawning into his hand and holding he back with one hand while she tried using all her might to push him back to no avail.

"Flick." Crysis said as he flicked her in the head with his empty hand.

She growled in anger and jumped back from Crysis annoyed he was toying with her.

"Stop messing around! I am the leader of a powerful group of assassins!" She yelled at him as she readied her blade.

Crysis's smile twitched down slightly at hearing this. He slowly turned towards her and looked her in the eyes coldly.

"And are you proud of that title? Are you happy that you have taken innocent lives? And lastly ARE YOU PREPARED TO DIE YOURSELF!?" His voice grew deeper on the last sentence as he charged forward and smashed down her block and elbowed her in the stomach hard enough to send her flying back across the bridge.

"I'm going to die anyway! Once Etherion hits we're all dead anyway!"

"NOT IF I SEND YOU TO HELL FIRST!" Yelled Crysis stabbing his sword into the wooden floor of the bridge and kneeling down next to it with one hand on the top and the other grasping the handle.

"THUNDERSTORM CHARGE!" He yelled as his blade was filled with electricity and he charged forwards hitting the tip of his blade into the flat of her katana.

She smirked in contempt of his failed attack until she felt the waves of magic flowing from the man in front of her.

'What is with this man? One minute happy and fooling around... Next he is enraged as magic flowed out of him!' She thought as she looked in horror at the cracks beginning to form on her blade.

She jumped to the side to keep her blade from cracking into pieces. Crysis slowly turned towards her.

"TORNADO STAB!" He yelled as his blade shot from his hand spinning rapidly and obliterated a support beam that she had just been standing in front of. Splinters flew everywhere as and she realized that she had made a mistake saying she was an assassin. The man before her was beginning to go on a rampage.

"TORNADO DEVASTATION!" He yelled spinning and sending a blast of wind in a circle around him that cut everything around him.

She saw her moment to strike. She jumped from behind him and swung her blade down on the back of his head. The blade made contact... But didn't cut. Blood began to stream down his head as he turned around to see the shocked women behind him.

He grabbed ahold of her blade and snapped it in half.

She didn't even resist, she was too shocked. NEVER had her blade not been able to cut something.

"You now know your mistake..." He said darkly as he grabbed hear by her face and smashed her downwards into the wooden floorboards knocking her out.

He then shook his head to clear it and continued his journey to find Jellal.

LATER WITH ERZA'S GROUP

"What...what happened here?" Asked Sho with wide eyes looking around the desolated area.

"This...this has to be the work of one of Grim's friends." Said Erza

"The glacial dragonslayer I believe." Said Kisaragi surveying the damage and taking not of and pink haired women slowly rocking back and forth in the shadows.

"...his eyes...they were the worst...no the rage..." She was mumbling to herself.

"Anyway we need to hurry up and fight Jellal. He needs to pay for what he has done for the past eight years." Said Erza running over the weak bridge.

The two men looked at each other before chasing after the scarlet haired warrior. Kisaragi saw all the cut marks greaves into the area.

'I need to have a sword fight with this man sometime.' He thought as they found stairs and proceeded forward. They stopped at a round chamber that had more stairs leading from it.

In the center of the room stood a man with metal claws on his hands and ore. Toning else but a ragged loincloth decorated with what looked like human skulls. He was standing on a pile of dead bodies and his hands were covered in blood.

"Hello mortals..." Said the being as it turned towards them with glowing yellow eyes.

"It's a wrath demon." Said Kisaragi grabbing his sword in preparation for a fight. "You two go forward, I will handle this fight." He said stepping towards the mound of bodies. The two nodded and hurried towards the steps to continue forward.

"Like I would let prey like you get away!" Yelled the demon licking his lips and jumping for the two.

The demon was knocked down to the ground by the flat of an extended katana. The two made their escape and soon their footsteps were lost as they ran up the tower.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill you you know." Said Kisaragi as his blade resumed its normal size. 'Seems I can change the physical shape of myself and equipment.' He thought to himself as the wrath demon stood up and faced him licking his lips.

"That's my line." The demons charged towards each other.

End

HAHAHAHA hehe ... Cliffhanger... Next time will be the fight between demons: the revelation of Kisaragi's abilities.

Nuff said R&R.


	19. Battle of the Demon

Chapter 20. Nuff said. its a fight, live with it.

Kisaragi grabbed the hilt of his blade as he ran towards Wrath.

"DEMON SLAYING STYLE: FIRE COLLUM!" He yelled holding his sword out from his body as it began to glow red and shot flames from the tip towards Wrath.

Wrath dodged out of the flaming column by a hairs breadth. He grinned evilly as he swung his steel claws towards Kisaragi.

His blow was met by the sheath of Kisaragi's blade. He was then knocked backwards by the flat of his blade.

"DEMONIC CHARGES!" Yelled Wrath as black orbs formed on his claws. He began to throw the balls towards the demon swordsman.

Kisaragi easily dodged the balls of energy and noted that where the balls touched the floor and walls began to crumble and become dust.

"CONQUERERS CHI!" He yelled as his hand glowed red and he slammed his palm into Wrath's chest causing red chains to flow out of his hand and wrap around his enemy.

He stood back as Wrath began to strain himself against the chains. Wrath soon broke free and charged towards Kisaragi.

He ran straight into the sheath of his blade again and was knocked back Nya kick from Kisaragi.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings." Said Kisaragi sheathing his blade and crossing his arms.

"Right back at you foolish mortal." Said the demon of Wrath as he crossed his arms and black spikes rose out of shadows around Kisaragi.

The spikes shot towards him out of the shadows. He attempted to dodge the spikes but one stuck into his back and others grazed his arms and legs.

He rolled to the right and looked up to see a metal fist coming towards his face. It hit him directly sending him flying backwards.

Kisaragi collided with the wall and sank down. He looked up to see Wrath slowly walking towards him from the other side of the room.

He then began to feel hot. The room seemed to be heating up drastically. Kisaragi smiled as he stood up and looked at Wrath.

"Sadly you won't be able to get another hit on me again." He said crossing his arms again.

"What!" Roared Wrath enraged. He charged towards Kisaragi with his blades sweeping towards Kisaragi's torso.

"NO!" Yelled a voice. A wall of fire erupted out of the ground and smashed back Wrath.

"What is this!?" Yelled Wrath in pain from the burns.

"No!" Came the voice from the flames.

"Demon! Why are you attacking one of your own?" Yelled Wrath at what he thought was a Rage demon.

"Because he is no demon. Please meet my host: Grim Dragneel, The Devil's Executioner." Said Kisaragi stepping next to the form of Grim that was being made from the flames.

"Can you dial down the heat? It's getting too hot for me." Asked Kisaragi looking out of the corner of his eyes at Grim.

"Well ignore it. Your not real right now, any pain or other feeling other than necessary you can't feel." He said waving his hand and focusing on the opponent in front of him.

"You...you two will FEEL MY WRATH!" Wrath yelled as two pairs of shadow arms came out of his torso and he charged.

"Kisaragi you want to take him or should I?" Asked Grim

"You can. I'm bored of him." Said Kisaragi walking to a large debris and sitting on it cross legged and pulling out a pipe to smoke.

"Okay then in that case lets se what this body can REALLY do." Said Grim turning and punching Wrath square in the face and sending him rolling back.

"Grim... Try using a different form, rage is really only good when your angry." Said Kisaragi.

"Okay...let's pin Wrath against Wrath." Said Grim closing his eyes and focusing his thoughts.

"...how do I change form?" Asked Grim with his arms crossed behind his back as he dodged Wrath's blowed easily.

"Just imagine a room with all your forms standing around and touch the one you want to be."

"Okay then..." Said Grim smashing his forehead into the head of Wrath sending him back again.

Grim's body glowed yellow. He let out a roar and a wave of yellow blasted from him sending both Kisaragi and Wrath into the walls.

The glow slowly died down and revealed Grim crouched and changed drastically. His hair was blasted backwards and longer, as well as black and with red streaks running through it. He had fangs and rows of shark teeth. His coat had tears and holes in it and had the same color scheme as his hair. On the inner parts of his fingers were blades instead of skin. His skin itself was tinged red. His eyes were glowing yellow and were slanted more than usual giving a sinister look to him. Nothing was left of his shoes since his feet had grown and now had talon-like toenails.

Grim slowly rose up and looked towards Wrath who stumbled backwards in fear falling on his behind.

"Now whom is going to feel whom's Wrath?" Said Grim advancing on the terrified demon.

"D-D-DONT TOUCH ME!" Yelled Wrath as he threw blasts of dark energy at Grim.

Grim tilted his head to the side as the orbs came close. The orbs just flew past his ear.

Grim raised his hand as he got close and the Demon attempted to crawl back further but he had hit the wall.

Grim slowly brought his index finger closer and closer to the demon's forehead. Wrath was gasping for air in fright.

Grim poked Wrath in the forehead. "Tag your it." Grim said grinning. He then smashed his foot into the demons stomach causing him to lose consciousness from fright, rage, and pain.

Grim turned towards Kisaragi.

"Why he fall over?" He asked in a stupid voice while scratching his head.

"We need to continue on. Erza and her blonde friend went up the stairs already." Said Kisaragi ignoring Grim and walking towards what remained of the stairs.

"Hey! You Grim!" Came a voice behind the demonic duo.

"My name is uttered?" Said Grim turning with question marks floating around his head.

Konoka and Kasoru were running up to meet them while looking around the destroyed chamber.

"Oh hi guys how's my favorite couple of people?" He asked winking at Kisaragi who sighed and leaned on the wall impatient to go.

"Were okay... But do you know what kind of monster could possibly have done all this damage?" Asked Konoka gesturing towards the melted parts of the room.

"Yeah he is incredibly good looking and standing in front of you." Said Grim with his wide grin.

"You did this?" Asked Kasoru looking around at the melted room.

"Yup I was still in rage form when I entered and I was too hot for the room to handle." Said Grim smiling.

"How powerful ARE you?" Asked Konoka wide eyed and realizing why he was a wizard saint.

"Well... Let's just say i haven't broken a sweat yet." Said Grim as he turned and began to climb the stairs.

As the group was heading up the stairs they heard a loud roar that shook the building.

"HOW THE FUCK DO I GET TO THE TOP OF THIS DAMN TWISTED TOWER!?" It was a voice Grim knew well. After all he had argued with the idiot since their team formed, and it seemed Scurge was finally getting pissed off at the twisting maze of the tower.

End.

HOLY SHIT! I have had like no motivation for this chapter when I thought I would. Like a got a writers block that paralyzed me from the neck down practically.

Well anyway... I guess you saw some of Kisaragi's powers but I really still need to figure out what one of fighting style he will use.

See ya later

R&R


End file.
